Remnants
by Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins
Summary: My name is Onyx Thanatos Theseus Theodore Loki S. Lerins, I'm a 19 year old elf and I've been summoned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Charlie Weasley and a few other people to bring the dragons there for the Triwizarding Tournament. /This is a Snape/OC(male) pairing /most stuff is Canon Full Summary inside./Rated M for later/REWRITTEN
1. Summary

Heey...

So this will be a bit AU story

OC has inheritance

I hope it's nothing major .

Also the pairing is Snape/OC(male)

And it will take place in Harry's 4th year

**Edit 08.08.2016. I chose to rewrite the whole story now that I got my brain together..**

**So the stuff that I already posted will be replaced by the time this is up**

**So if you are an old reader I strongly recommend rereading the whole thing: summary + chapter 1-4**

**It's nothing major, but there is significant changes, small important details as well as some spelling mistakes...**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything,except the plot and my beautiful OC.

* * *

**Remnants**

**~Summary~**

I sat on the amplifier strumming my guitar in the muggle part of Kings Cross Station.

It has been thirteen years since we told muggles about magic and all magical creatures and stuff. We were loosing the war, we had to warn the muggles of it. Of course that caused a riot, but Voldemort fell soon after, so it ceased after some tome.

Naturally most intelligent wizards knew that he'd come back.

It's still weird for muggles to see magic let alone a magical creature, especially an elf, because we've been hiding for thousands of years.

Or so I was told. There was some great war between the elves and magic folks. The wizards were jealous because of the easiness with which elves practice magic and so they started a war. It ended badly for both sides, but elves took it much harder because of the already smaller numbers. Or so the history says, who's to say it's not lying.

But I didn't really know much about my people at the time my new parents found me. I only remember my first magical foster parents telling me that they found me one day, I was lost outside a forest somewhere outside London. I was four at the time. Lost with no memory of how and why I was there. I barely knew my name. So they took me in and raised me as their own.

I was very scrawny when they first found me, but I grew and filled up over the next months.

I had markings on my face that resembled tattoos, apparently they were a part of the elven inheritance, they adorned my eyes and were pure black. Taking the shape of a small arrow which is located at the edge of my eye and is pointing toward my iris and 3 dots just under my eye and over on my eyelid. Though the markings would spread in the time to come.

My parents hid away in the muggle world afraid for their daughter and me. They told us the reason for keeping our distance from the magical society is because a very bad man wants to do harm and that it is not safe.

We lived quite the domestic life out in the country until my sixth birthday. When Voldemort fell and we moved back.

All was well up until a few months past my seventh birthday. They died. The Aurors said it was an accident, they were in muggle London and a car hit them while they were crossing the street. Of course I didn't believe that one bit.

So me and my foster family sister were on the streets after that. Because she didn't want to go to an orphanage in fear of everyone degrading me for being what I am, different. I tried to convince her but she just wouldn't listen so I gave up and learned to move around the streets.

We managed to survive without a problem for a few months.

I was running a late night courier delivery. Some job we managed to get, because it was illegal and they needed cheap workers aka a bunch of street kids.

But one night I got caught.

So I became a slave to some bastard pureblood family, who grabbed me of the streets. I didn't know what happened to my sister for quite some time after that.

I served them and was beaten and used for "fun" until I turned seventeen. That's when I got my clans inheritance. Apparently my clan specialized in dragons. So I moved to Romania, it being Europe's specialist in dragons.

I have a very rare power, even among the clan.

We all could talk to dragons, though our eyes would turn to yellowish-orange slits when we do it or get angry, but I could take a dragonlings form (a smaller version of a dragon with wings).

Oh almost forgot, that was rude of me, I'm Onyx Thanatos Theseus Theodore Loki S. Lerins, I'm a nineteen year old male elf. Our aging works differently so once I turned 17 I'll look like I'm 20 for the rest of my life, which is also very long.

I have midnight black hair that goes down to my shoulder blades, I also have an undercut on both sides of my head, I'm lean but muscular, but only 1,72 meters tall.

I have my clan's tattoos on my face, as well as some scarring,the tattoos lay on my cheekbones and the side of my head to be precise.

I've been summoned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Charlie Weasley and a few other people to bring the dragons there for the Triwizarding Tournament.

I worked closely with Charlie after my move to Romania and we became good friends.

Because of my inheritance and powers I was asked to come earlier and talk to the Ministry officials.

I was also asked not to speak to students about anything tournament related and pretend, for the time being, to be a Ministry official as well.

Though I do not have an original Brit's accent, I do have something like it.

And this is my story.

So let's get started with telling you about the events before and the events that are to come.

* * *

**End notes: **okay so every chapter even the fic itself is named after a song so at the end of each chapter I'll write the artist with the rightful song.

Song name: **Disturbed - Remnants** (though this is not a full song but an opening to another one, it still gave me an inspiration for writing this fic.)

**~Thanatos**


	2. Chapter 1

So I really hope to get some feedback on this

Also I decided to combine the first and second chapter, so the first one wouldn't be so damn short and because there is no reason for them to be apart

I have no idea what I was thinking at the time I first wrote this.

_Italics - is either thoughts or empathizing something(usually one word)_

Anyway enjoy the first bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 1**

**Smoke and Mirrors**

As I played and sang an acoustic song I felt the apparation behind me. I knew it was the deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts, coming to get me and apparate us there.

As I finnished the little group of people around me clapped very loudly, I smiled at them and got up turning to the aging witch.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Lerins, it truly is an honor to meet one of your people. "I smiled at the Scottish woman, and took her offered hand shaking it, "The honor and pleasure is all mine Professor McGonagall".

"Please it's Minerva, and I see you have gathered yourself some muggle fans. The song was beautiful and emotional. Do you mind if I ask who was it about?"  
"Then it's Theodore", I smiled, "and thank you and not at all", my smile turning sad, "It's about my foster family sister. She was younger and she was my life, I wrote the song with her girlfriend. We lost her two years ago."

"My condolences Mr. Lerins", she looked at me sadly, "The best ones are the first to go", she said her voice cracking. After a few seconds of silence she asked, "Shall we?"  
I cleared my throat, "Yeah."

I turned around grabbing my amplifire's edge, shrinking and pocketing it. Crouching down I put the guitar back in it's case and closing it. "I'm all ready to go', I said as I stood back up and turned around.

She lifted her hand up a bit and I grabbed it.

We momentarily found ourselves outside an enormous black iron gate, which stood proud showing of the castle's age and strength in the distance.

She lifted her wand and the gates made a low creaking sound, opening slowly. "It's beautiful", I breathed out.  
"Yes, it's quite the sight", she smiled brightly. "Now let us get a move on, you still have to meet everyone before the students arrive".

She started up the long track leading to the castle. After a few seconds of starring I jogged after her. We walked in silence. And I took that time to look at huge open space around the castle, the freshly mowed grass, was overwhelming my senses.

The forest that extends around to the west of the castle reminded me of Romania. Though this one looked like dark magic has tainted it for years.

_I guess that's where the Dragons will be kept._

My attention was once again stolen by the castle as we neared it. The seven-story high building and it's now showing light looked like a fairytale come true. My eyes were getting wider.

"You look as if you've never seen a castle", Minerva chortled.  
"Not as magnificent and as beautiful as Hogwarts", I muttered in awe.

Once we reached them, the huge main oak front doors slowly slid open. As we entered Minerva started explaining directions to me "To the right", she pointed "you can see the staircase, it leads down into the dungeons, that's where the Slytherin common room is located, the hallway to the left leads to staircases that leads up to the seventh floor and down into the basement where the Hufflepuff common room is located."

"On the seventh floor you can find the Gryffindor Tower, that's the location of the Gryffindor common room. To the west from there on the fifth floor you can find the Ravenclaw tower and their common room. The Headmaster's Office is located in the Headmaster's Tower, you will probably be visiting there a lot." ,she chuckled.

"Now there is of course much more to see and know about but now is not the time. Did the rest sink in?"

I was dazed, seven floors, so many towers and that's not even half of it. "Yeah all is clear", I smiled.

"Alright", she became serious now. "Onto the meeting then, follow me Mr. Lerins". She strode towards the hallway. I took after her looking at her with a lifted eyebrow and smirk on my lips.

_So it's all fun and games 'till your employer is close by._

After a quick left she stopped in front of a room guarded by two stone gargoyles bid them good day and entered the room. The Gargoyles' reply had me lifting my brow once again.

I noted as we entered, the staff-room wasn't anything fancy, but enough to have staff meetings there. There was a huge fireplace in the corner of the room, probably connected to the floo network, a bright fire was crackling there.

In front of the fireplace there was a not-so-comfy looking chair and the corner of the room there was a shabby looking cabinet with a few drinks in it. And in the middle of the room there was a long oak desk with not very comfortable wood and leather chairs around it.

Each chair was taken by a staff member, except for two.

One next to a very old looking man, I assumed was the Headmaster and the other one was next to a solemn looking man dressed all in black, with black curtain of hair hiding his face.

"Albus", Minerva nodded her head towards the old looking man.  
"Minerva, and this must be the young man we have all been eagerly waiting to meet", said Dumbledore cheerfully.

I chuckled, "Well some less eager them others", my eyes moved from Dumbledore to the the somber looking man again. This time though, our eyes met.  
My breath left me but it didn't show on my face. His eyes dark and penetrating, like tunnels drawing me in.

I was met with a lifted brow and a slight sneer.

"Don't mind our potions master here", Dumbledore said, "we all need someone solemn in a happy bunch to even it out", chuckled Dumbledore.

"Oh I don't think I'll mind Professor...", I drew out.  
A sneer was all I got as an answer. I moved my eyes his face to his thin pink lips. Well fuck, I licked my lips unconsciously.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and my attention was once again back on him, "Now that we're all here we might as well begin."  
I grinned "Yeah we might."

I noted that Minerva took the seat next to Dumbledore and I took the two steps that separated me from the mystery man and apparently my chair.

As I drew the chair back a bit and went to sit, my right hand brushed against his left shoulder. I noted the tensing in his posture, as did Albus, but the rest were oblivious.

_Soo, I'm not the only one with a rough past, or issues._

"Now first of all the introductions are in order. Of course you know me, but still I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster and it's a great pleasure to meet you.", a small smile tugged at my lips but didn't reach my eyes.

I nodded and Albus turned to Minerva, "We've already talked", she smiled.

Looking at the next person, her shabby looking clothes didn't look too much out of place on her. But the woman smiled brightly nonetheless, "Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies, pleasure."  
The next person who wasn't a person but a ghost, looked dead bored but his eyes had a weird sparkle in them and he looked at my ears a lot which freaked me out. "Cuthbert Binns, History of Magic."  
_Oh God I'm screwed with this one..._

Next was a huge man with a beard and hair to his belt. Half-giant probably. "Rubeus Hagrid." A huge smile formed on his face,"Care of Magical Creatures and Hogwarts Grounds Keeper".  
Next was a woman with short, spiky, gray hair and piercing yellow hawk-like eyes. Her expression was serious though it did not look angry or solemn. "Rolanda Hooch, First years Flying and Quidditch referee."

On the other side of Dumbledore sat a woman that looked like she had to be other places, "Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Matron in charge of the Hospital Wing. Honestly Albus I need to be there preparing, I'm not even a part of the teaching staff!"

"Ah well yes Poppy but young Mr. Lerins here needs to know who to look for if he gets hurt." Madam Pomfrey just huffed.

Next was a thin but tall woman, with rough dark brown hair, an ugly hat sat atop her head. Her gaunt face was pale but not as much as Severus'. "Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy", her voice was quiet but her accent was thick.

Next was a cute little bulky lady, with graying hair and a greenish hat and clothes. "Pomona Sprout, Herbology."

Sitting on the mystery man's right side was a regular looking witch but she had that don't mess with me look in her eyes. "Septima Vector, Arithmancy." Her tone was clipped.

After a few seconds of silence I look expectingly at the man next to me  
"What?", he growled.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?", I asked a grin spreading on my face and chills running down my spine.

"Severus Snape", he growled in a tone that meant _Fuck Off.  
_I pouted at him but then turned to everyone else.

"My name is Onyx Thanatos Theseus Theodore Loki S. Lerins, but above all those names I prefer Theodore or Theo", I smiled, the smile not reaching my eyes.

"I lived in London for years 'till my 17th birthday, shortly after that I met Charlie Weasley and moved to Romania to learn how to control my inheritance."  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you all and to be here."

"Now", Dumbledore said, "Mr. Lerins I'll need you, Minerva and Severus to follow me to my office so we can discuss the matter there, the rest of you are free to attend your own business until the feast."

The Headmaster got up and walked to the door, Minerva behind him and Severus behind me.  
I bit my lower lip as I felt his gaze burning me.

We stood in front of another stone gargoyle and Dumbledore whispered something to it. It moved out of the way and a spiral staircase stood there now.

We ascended them one behind the other. The Headmaster's office contained a vast number of portraits of probably past Headmasters. All around the office there were many spindly tables with intricate silvery devices upon them. A dusty old hat that sat atop a shelf radiated magic. I looked at it carefully.

We sat at the Headmaster's desk and started discussing the information about when should the dragons be brought, which dragon mothers did he want, and how old they should be...

"Also there is the matter of my inheritance..", I spoke after we finished reviewing everything about the first task.

"What about it?", asked Albus.

"I'm still learning to control it, so sometimes when I get flustered and angry I could loose control of my calm and it can cause me to transform..", I said awaiting their reaction.

"So we only need to keep you away from Severus here and you'll have no problem with arguing or clashing heads with anyone", Minerva chortled.  
To that Severus sneered again. _He sure does that a lot. It'll ruin your face man._

_"_Isn't it a bit dangerous to let him roam around the castle_ full_ of kids Headmaster", Snape judged.

I growled "For Your Information", I said every word slowly empathizing it, "If it comes to that I can always go to that forest and transform there and lay or fly it out. I can control myself that much."

After that he dropped the subject and I continued my talk with the Headmaster. Answering some of Minerva's questions on the way.

The whole time i was speaking I felt his eyes on me. Which made me irritated. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't see what the bloody hell he was thinking.

_Ughh!_ A frustrating growl sounded in my head.

"Well that's it Headmaster, anything else.", I smiled.

"No, no that's about it, the students will be arriving shortly. Severus why don't you show Mr. Lerins to his room." "I hope you don't mind that it's in the dangeons?", the Headmaster questioned.  
"No, not at all." I said as I got up.

Severus stood next to me and turned towards the door."Albus, Minerva", he said as he opened the door.

I followed him and turned before I left, "cya later Albus, Minnie..." I winked and followed Severus with a grin on my face.

We descended the stairs slowly heading for the dungeons. As we entered a darker corridor Snape suddenly turned and pushed me into a wall.

I lost my breath as my back hit the wall. "W-What the hell are y-...", I started.

"You're just an attention hogging little _brat_ aren't you!" he snarled empathizing the brat.  
I started laughing like a lunatic the laugh turning from mocking to bitter, "Oh my, you've just read me like a book", I remarked sarcastically.

He looked at me, my eyes changed to slits in my anger. And I could see much better in the dark now.

I saw anger flash across his features and I leaned forward looking him directly in the eye. "Come on say it again I dare you", I growled my voice a becoming a bit inhuman.

I heard him suck in a breath when he saw my eyes I suppose. I heard his heartbeat speed up.

An ugly and crazy grin spread over my features.  
Which apparently brought Snape back from where ever he was. He pushed me back, "This is your room", he snarled pointing towards a regular looking wooden door and stalked away into the shadows.

Leaving me angry and confused. _What is wrong with me!? They'll probably cage me after this... _I thought as I entered my new room.

* * *

**End Notes:**

So don't kill me but Snape will Hate n Theo/Onyx for some time and the feeling is half mutual.  
Theo is just irritated by Severus being an asshole.

But once they get to know each other and relax in each others company their walls will crumble and they will fall for each other  
though Theo more so

Song name:** Imagine Dragons - Smoke and Mirrors**

Also the song Theo sings in the begging about his sister (even though it isn't written) is **Skillet - Lucy** (though like I said he wrote it with his friend) it wasn't written in the year that the fic takes place in but I don't care also I don't claim any ownership of the songs I mention here I just use em for fun and because I love them.

And don't kill me for writing mistakes as i said before I am my own Beta also English is not my native language.

**~Thanatos**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again :$

Nothing special to say

So anyway enjoy the new chapter

**Warning: Slight mention of beatings and sexual abuse(just in case) Nothing major though**

**Also Unless Specified like in this chapter or if there is moving from POV to POV, the POV will always be of Theodore**

Disclaimer: I own nothing,except the plot bunny!

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 2**

**Demons**

The Welcoming Feast was quite the show, with all the people, the amazing food and all the weird looks towards me. But for me it was the most painful and awkward night.  
Severus wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me, when he did his glares always burned me.  
_Fuck  
_I sighed, I fucked up really bad. _It's a miracle I'm still here. _I half expected him to tell on me to the Headmaster.

When the feast was finished Dumbledore got up to give a speech_ I suppose._

Right at that moment the ceiling started crashing with thunder and the backdoor opened. A limping man with one normal and one prosthetic eye, that kept circling around the hall, entered. He pointed his wand at the cloudy ceiling and a spark shot, ridding the ceiling of any clouds and thunder. He went to Dumbledore and they greeted each other.

I heard a few of the kids muttering something about "Mad-Eye Moody, Alistor Moody... Ex-Auror..."

After that Albus went back to continue his speech about the tournament, at which point I stopped listening.

As the night drew to a close and Dumbledore sent everyone to their common rooms, he called a meeting with the Ministry officials, so of course I had to be there and listen, also talk a lot since I was there on Charlie's crews behalf until they came over with the dragons. So any and all questions regarding that stuff was directed towards me._ Yay..._

After the meeting I excused myself and went to my room.

That night as always I was haunted by my past through nightmares.  
The morning came all too slow after who knows which nightmare that night.  
As I turned my head toward the clock on my nightstand, it showed me 5:07am.  
I groaned and got up slowly, deciding to take a nice and hot shower to rinse the sweat off of myself.  
As I got under the hot stream the memory of last night began to worm itself inside my head.  
I hit the back of my head against the shower wall and slid down it, grabbed my head and screamed.  
"Fuck!"  
I bit into my lower lip.

_What am I suppose to do now... The man probably thinks I'm some kind of a killer monster dragon..._

I sighed and let the water wash away my thoughts for a few more minutes before I washed my hair and got out of the shower.  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom.  
Noting that its almost 6am now, I let out a breath and sat on the sofa, sipping a glass of red wine.

_Even a glass of fucking wine brings back shitty memories._ I thought bitterly.

I swallowed the contents of the glass, threw it across the room the glass shattering across half of the sitting room and leaned my head against the back of the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another whip echoed against the walls of the huge mansion dungeon.  
"Bring me wine, you little useless whore!", bellowed a masculine and gruff voice.  
A shaking little child,a boy with pointy long ears, no older than eight, so small he looked like a four year old, moved slowly and painfully to the other side of the room.  
It grabbed a bottle of quality red wine, opened it, poured half a glass, like he'd been taught and brought the man both the glass and the bottle on a tray.

It set down the tray on a table next to the couch and went to back away, but the man grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going", asked the man with an evil smirk, lust shining in his eyes.

When the child kept quiet and just looked at the man, shaking, scared, the man bellowed again,"Answer me!"  
He grabbed the child and pulled him toward himself, sat it on his lap and touched it's cheek, making it look at him,"That perfect hair, it's always beautiful even when dirty and bloody", commented the man softly.

The child began shaking more.

"I think I should give you a proper name, a whore name as it is but still better than yelling whore. What do you think?"  
The man asked as his hands roamed the child's body.  
"Onyx, like your beautiful hair, hmmm what do you think." Asked the man as he pinched Onyx's nipple.  
A whimper echoed the walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door brought me back from the memory. I waved my hand towards the glass on the floor. 2 seconds later a whole new looking glass landed slowly on the table it once occupied.  
I got up, towel still wrapped around my waist, though a little loose, showing my right hip bone.

The door creaked a little as I opened it slowly, Snape stood on the other side.

_Well fuck me_

"Good morning Mr. Lerins", said the stoic man.  
A grin grew wide on my face,"Morning to you too Severus", I replied confidently. "And what brings you to my quarters this fine morn'?", I joked.

"The Headmaster has requested your presence". _Crap, could it be that he disclosed our little clash from the first evening to Albus._

I noticed his eyes moving down, stopping at the groin and looking at my hip bone, then jumped back up, trying to cover up that he was looking at all.

"Ah, but I was planning on playing the guitar," I faked a whine.  
"But the Headmaster needs me, so I shall go.", I said heroically, chuckling. _I really shouldn't drink from 6 am without any food first._  
"Come in, sit, you gotta wait for me since he sent you," I said as I dropped the towel and entered my room.  
I put on boxers, muggle wear but much more comfortable.  
Jeans and socks next.  
I put on my knee length Martine boots and grabbed a shirt and a hoodie.  
I exited and started putting on the shirt, noting Snape's wondering look.

_Must be wandering about the scars._  
_Or he's just looking at me impatiently, he wouldn't care even if he knew the story behind them._

I slid on the hoodie as well and grabbed a cloak and followed the quiet Slytherin out of the room.  
We headed through the dungeon corridors.  
Snape was walking too fast and I couldn't keep up with him, "Uhm Sev mind waitin' up a bit..."  
I yelled playfully as I started walking faster.  
He spun around anger seeping out of every pore.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."  
He yelled and it echoed around us.

I stood still in front of Severus, my mind stopped working.  
I just started trembling. _No, No! Not Now!_  
Pushing past him I ran up the dungeon stairs and outside the castle.

I heard him yell my name, but I couldn't stop, I was sick to my stomach.

_Shit.  
_I grabbed my head.

_No, no, no. He's not like that I just got on his nerves. He won't hurt you like that man did. No-one will hurt you again right. Dead man don't come back to hunt their ex-slaves._ I kept repeating inside my head as a calming mantra.  
I ran into the Forbidden Forest and stumbled next to a tree.

**3rd Person POV**

As he lay there on the forest floor he began trembling uncontrollably, a panic attack was racking his body like a _Cruciatus._  
The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was...

A scream escaped him before he could stop it.  
He started transforming into his Dragonling form.

After that he only remembered _the pain,the wind,the open sky and the memories._

* * *

**End notes:**

Song name:** Imagine Dragons - Demons**

I do hope you guys like the new chapter I know it's very short unlike the last one but I wanted to hurry and post it

ALSO: I was thinking of doing Sev's POV of when they met and this chapter.

What do you think?

Thx for reading

**~Thanatos**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi,hi everyone**

**Here's the new chapter from Sev's POV of when he met Theodore**

**This was only spellchecked once I apologize for some mistakes if there are any.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,except the plot bunny!**

**A Plea: If you don't like the fic please don't read it :)**

**ALSO: I greatly appreciate the follows, favs and most of all the REVIEWS they fuel my desire for this :3**

**thank you :***

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 3**

**Polaroid**

**Severus' POV**

I was discussing the tournament and its dangers with Albus while we waited for Minerva and the elf who was needed for it. We weren't given much information about him, just that Charlie Weasley gave high praises. Albus explained that he has a complicated history and only told us about his inheritance and his connection to dragons through it. Everyone was chatting merrily around us and it grated my nerves. After a few more minutes the door creaked open and Minerva stepped through it. Behind her stood a young man that looked like he was in his twenties. He had long black, like the night, braided hair with an undercut on both sides, tattoos adorned both sides of the undercut and went down to his cheekbones and down his neck. They weren't anything in particular, different circular patterns a few dots here and there, but underneath his eye a small piece resembled an arrow.

He was wearing a shirt and hoodie without sleeves, both black, black jeans, black Martine boots and a black winter cloak was draped on his shoulders.

Minerva greeted Albus and went to sit next to him.

"Minerva, and this must be the young man we have all been eagerly waiting to meet", Dumbledore said cheerfully, which made me roll my eyes.

"Well some less eager than others", he commented with a chuckle, his eyes turning to me. That sound made the hairs on my arms rise.

I turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes, ready to make a sarcastic remark, but I was stopped when i saw what hid behind that facade. So I only lifted my eyebrow and sneered.

"Don't mind our potions master here, we all need someone solemn in a happy bunch to even it out", Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh I don't think I'll mind Professor...", his words drew out. A grin spread across his features.

A sneer adorned my features and I kept challenging him with my look to antagonize me further.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the attention was back on him, "Now that we're all here we might as well begin".

Another grin, "Yeah we might." I noted that it never reached his eyes, which always seemed like they're haunted. At least to me.

As he went to sit next to me, his arm brushed my shoulder and I tenses for a second. _Shit_, he noticed.

After that everyone started introducing themselves, so I tuned it out.

After some time I noted that the room went quiet and I turned to the side, and he was looking at me like he was expecting something.

"What!", I growled.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?", his voice cheerful, reminding me of Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape", I growled. I was seething. This kid is more annoying than bloody _Potter_, if that's possible!

He pouted and turned to everyone. The image of the full bottom lip sticking out even more burned itself slowly into my memory. _Fuck._

"My name is Onyx Thanatos Theseus Theodore Loki S. Lerins, but above all those names I prefer Theodore or Theo", another fake smile formed on his full lips. Don't think like that!

"I lived in London for years 'till my 17th birthday, shortly after that I met Charlie Weasley and moved to Romania to learn how to control my inheritance."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you all and to be here."

"Now", Dumbledore said, "Mr. Lerins I'll need you, Minerva and Severus to follow me to my office so we can discuss the matter there, the rest of you are free to attend your own business until the feast."

I got up and followed behind Onyx.

We sat in Dumbledore's office for a long time. The Headmaster and Mr. Lerins were discussing the matter for what seemed over an hour, Minerva sometime joining in.

I just observed him and I noted that he could feel my gaze on himself, if the occasional fidgeting was any indication.

"Also there is the matter of my inheritance..", he spoke after we(they) finished reviewing everything about the first task.

"What about it?", asked Albus.

"I'm still learning to control it, so sometimes when I get flustered and angry I could loose control of my calm and it can cause me to transform..", Theodore said awaiting their reaction.

"So we only need to keep you away from Severus here and you'll have no problem with arguing or clashing heads with anyone", Minerva chortled.  
To that I sneered again. _And this thing will be roaming the dungeons where I live._

_"_Isn't it a bit dangerous to let him roam around the castle_ full_ of kids Headmaster", I commented trying to look concerned for the brats.

He growled "For Your Information", he said every word slowly empathizing it, "If it comes to that I can always go to that forest and transform there and lay or fly it out. I can control myself that much."

After that I dropped the subject and he continued his talk with the Headmaster. Answering some of Minerva's questions on the way.

The whole time he was speaking I glared at him. Willing him to try and make a mess in the near future. Which apparently irritated him, by the tensing in his shoulders.

"Well that's it Headmaster, anything else.", I smiled.

"Severus", that drew my attention, I looked up at Dumbledore, the stupid sparkle present in his eyes, "why don't you show Mr. Lerins to his room." "I hope you don't mind that it's in the dungeons?", the Headmaster questioned.

"No, not at all", he said as he got up.

I turned to Minerva and Albus saying my goodbyes. I opened the door and left the office, Mr. Lerins behind me. Just as he was about to close the door I heard him say cheerfully, "cya later Albus, Minnie..."

I rolled my eyes and continued downwards to the dungeons. _Snotty Arrogant Brat..._

As we entered a darker corridor and neared his room I push him against the wall. Aware that it hurt him. "W-What the hell are y-...", his voice a little panicked.

"You're just an attention hogging little brat aren't you!", I snarled. He started laughing, the laugh turned from mocking to bitter. "Oh my, you've just read me like a book", he remarked sarcastically.

His eyes changed to slits which caught me off guard.

I got angry, sensing danger.

But instead of an attack, he leaned in. His eyes even more intense now, shining golden in the dungeons' low light.  
"Come on say it again I dare you", he growled, his voice animalistic. His now ragged breathe fanning against my lips.

My breathing and heartbeat got quicker and he noticed it too. The next moment my wand was poking his ribs, with no spell in particular on my lips.

A crazy and hungry grin spread over my features.

I pushed him away, wand in hand, though he didn't seem to notice and pointed to the door where his room was located. "This is your room", I snarled and stalked into the shadows, towards my room. Leaving him to stand there confused and alone.

* * *

This Welcoming Feast was the loudest and worst one so far, I sneered looking at all the happy and curious faces.

Why curious?

Because they were all looking at the Bloody Brat who arrived only a few hours ago.

The noise level became insufferable. But finally Dumbledore stood up as everyone was seated.

During the whole night I felt his gaze on me. I tried not looking at him, but when I did, I plastered the worst sneer on my face. He'd momentarily look away cheeks flaming, with anger or shame.

The evening went on so slowly that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

At that exact moment the enchanted ceiling started acting out and show the ugly weather from the outside. Alistor Moody entered from the backdoor and pointed his wand at it stopping it from acting up. He went to Dumbledore and greeted him. After that great show Albus went back to the podium to continue.

"As some of you may have found out and some not", smiled Dumbledore, " Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizarding Tournament!"

Whispers broke out, getting louder and louder.

"Settle down, settle down", said Dumbledore. "Now, the other two schools that are competing will arrive in October and they will stay for the remainder of the year. A champion will be selected from each school and the three shall compete for Eternal Glory. Here to explain the new rules and their reasons. Barty", Dumbledore turned to Barty Crouch Sr.

"After due consideration the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizarding Tournament. This decision is final." ,halfway through his sentence the whole Hall exploded, voices booming. "That's not fair... That's rubbish.."

Dumbledore came forth and calmly but loudly said,"Silence!"

The Hall went dead within the 5 seconds.

"Further rules about the competition and how to enter it will be explained once the other competitors arrive in October."  
"Now I hope that you will all show the Ministry officials decency and respect, as well as to the competitors when they arrive. Now of to bed. Pip Pip."

When Dumbledore finally called it the evening and sent everyone to their respectful common rooms. I noted that he called Onyx. I came forward, "Sir do you need anything else from me?", I asked.

"No Severus that's all for tonight, go and have a goodnight sleep", said the aged man as he turned towards him "Now if you'd please Mr. Lerins".

* * *

I was moving so fast towards my rooms with my robes billowing behind me.

A half-empty bottle of firewhiskey was waiting on the cabinet. I grabbed it and poured two fingers in the glass, downing it in one gulp.

As the night drew to a close I dragged myself to my room, undressing and laying in bed, for another night either filled with nightmares or dreamless sleep.

Morning came all to soon for me. As I opened my eyes my head started pounding even louder, light was like a punishment for my eyes.

I got out of bed, flashed a quick look at the clock noting it's 5:30am and headed for the bathroom. First reason, I have my anti-hangover potion there, second, I really needed a shower.

Thirty minutes later I was out of the bathroom fully dressed. And just in time, the headmaster fire-called me to his office.

"Morning Severus", smiled and nodded Albus. "Headmaster". I nodded.

"I need you to go invite Mr. Lerins to my office, now I know it's early but a ministry official from the international department needed a word."

"I'll be on my way then", I said.

No further words were spoken and I left the office, needing to walk off the irritation. That man, he could have sent anyone and I mean anyone to get that brat. But he had to send me. As I neared his quarters I calmed my features.

I knocked on his door.

I heard a sharp intake of breath even through the door. Then footsteps and the door was open, by Theodore, half naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair, wet adorned his shoulders and not in a braid, he looked stunning. _What the bloody hell was that though?!_

I saw him swallow roughly, then a huge grin spread across his face, but my eyes were everywhere except his face.

"Good morning Mr. Lerins", my eyes went up looking him in the eyes.

"Morning to you too Severus", his voice full of confidence. "Ant what brings you to my quarters this fine morn'", he said his voice full of mirth. "The Headmaster has requested your presence".

"Ah, but I was planning on playing the guitar,"he faked a whine. "But the Headmaster needs me, so I shall go.", He said heroically, chuckling.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Instead I sneered. _Are you drunk or just mentally ill?_

"Come in, sit, you gotta wait for me since he sent you," He said as he dropped the towel and entered his room.  
My eyes momentarily left his form, I felt my cheeks flaming.

I heard him rummaging through his stuff. After five antagonizing minutes he exited the room his chest bare, not a single hair there and yet it still looked perfect. A small batch of hair started at his navel and got lost under the waistband of his jeans. And I could only see it 'cuz it was black. The scars that marred his chest were intriguing, I have no idea why but I wanted to know who dared to destroy the fine work of art that was his body.

I cleared my throat to get that thought out of my head and he look at me, putting his shirt on, then hoodie, if you can call it that. As we left the room he grabbed his cloak off of the sofa.

I walked fast through the corridors, wanting to get over with him as soon as possible. After about a minute I noticed that he was falling a little behind. And then I heard a playful, "Uhm Sev mind waitin' up a bit..."

He started walking a bit faster, but Lilly's face flashed in front of my eyes and I got angry.

I turned around anger seeping around me. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." I yelled and it echoed around us.

I saw him started trembling, uncontrollably, he pushed past me and ran up the stairs two at a time. I started running after him but I couldn't catch up to him.

"Theodore!", his name left my mouth before I could stop myself. But he never turned, he kept running towards the forest, his hands grabbing his head halfway there

"Fuck!"

I turned around and rushed towards Dumbledore's office. I informed him of the situation. But he only said we should give him some time to cool off.

I sneered at that and left his office in search of Theodore

* * *

**End notes:**

Song name:** Imagine Dragons - Polaroid**

If you have any questions feel free to ask them I will try my best to answer them for you.

**~Thanatos**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's quite short but it felt like it needed to end there anyway**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah... Same as always... too bad though **

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 4**

**Little Talks**

**Onyx's POV**

I groaned when I came to my senses. As I opened my eyes I noted that I was surrounded by a thick forest. I waved my hand and muttered a hoarse _tempus_, the clock showed 9:05am.

When I tried to sit up a sharp pain went through my leg as well as my already throbbing head "Fu-uck", the painful moan escaped before I could stop it.

I heard rushed footsteps and a few twigs snap, before I could get up and _he_, of all people, was standing in front of me. "Th-... Mr. Lerins, what are you doing on the ground", Snape sneered half-heartedly.

My eyes widened for a second and then the memory of only two hours ago hit me. I grabbed my head. "Crap"

"Language Mr. Lerins", commented Severus.  
"Whatever", I scoffed.  
"Will you get up already?", he questioned in a bored tone, looking at me doubtfully.

"No, actually I planned on sitting here all day", I said sarcastically. "Of course I wanna get up, you think I didn't already try? It so happens I injured my leg and my head is killing me."

He lifted an eyebrow at my rant, took a few steps forward and reached out his hand. When I didn't take it he grabbed my arm and tried to lift me up but I flinched away and fell on my arse.

"D-Don't touch me", I said, my voice breaking.  
He looked at me like I had grown a second head, arching that perfect black eyebrow.

_Crap, don't think that you moron! He probably hates your slimy guts._

"We don't have all day for your dawdling Mr. Lerins", Snape commented. "Whatever". I muttered.

"I don't care who you think you are", Severus said his attitude changing drastically. "The Headmaster has been waiting all morning for your attendance as well as Mr. Crouch and the ministry official", his voice changing to a pissed one now, "I am missing my free morning to find you", he sneered now.

I cursed under my breath and slowly with the help of the tree next to me got up, leaning heavily on it. "I suspect Dumbledore asked his most important professor to spend his free time looking for me", I said as sarcastically as the pain would let me.

"Alright, let's go", I said after a few moments of silence, my breath ragged.

"Don't be stupid, let me help you, you can barely stand", he said softly, coming closer again.  
"No!", the word left me, a harsh reply to the man who really was only trying to help.

"Theodore...", my name left his lips. It sounded so good, so sensual._ So unlike 'his' voice He never did call you by your real name, only by the ones he preferred._

"I...", I was speechless.

He's nothing like that man.

_But his yelling did remind you of him_, my conscience nagged. A brief flash of the past, the beatings, went through my head.

He came closer again, only this time the flinch was minimal when he took my arm and wound it around his neck, to rest on the strong shoulder.

He practically dragged me to the castle. We of course got strange looks from the kids that weren't in class, but with one look from Snape they suddenly found the sky or grass more interesting.

He took me to the hospital wing, where the strict, but gentle woman clucked at carelessness while she tended to my leg and smaller cuts.

"What did you do to this poor child Severus?", the woman asked as she finished instructing me not strain my leg too much.

"I..", Snape looked baffled, "What do you mean what I did, I found him like that in the forest. Mr. Lerins here has been playing hide and seek with us this morning."  
"Yes, because I had nothing better to do than a child's game to play", I scoffed.

"Then please do enlighten us to how you ended up with a broken leg, bruises and cuts all over you body!", Snape sneered.  
"Now Severus, don't attack the poor boy, while he looks like that had already happened to him.", commented Albus as he entered through the room.

"Headmaster," I went to stand, but the matrons hand landed on my shoulder. "What did I just say about straining that leg", Poppy commented as she pressed me to sit down again.

"Now Mr. Lerins please tell us what happened", Dumbledore said as he made his way and sat on a bed across from mine.  
At that the matron left for her office, leaving the three of us there.

"Let's say someone aggravated me this morning", my eyes looked at Snape for a second, then went back to the Headmaster. "And when that happened I felt cornered so it triggered a panic attack which in turn caused my inheritance to react, so I had a rough landing when I ran to the forest...", I said and look away from everyone's probably judging gaze.

When the few seconds of silence were too much to bare I looked up at the Headmaster first, whose eyes always seemed as if full of mirth and plans.

Then my eyes landed on Severus who the second that happened looked pissed. But said nothing.

"Headmaster I know this might sound rude, but is it wise to let Mr. Lerins here roam around if he will turn every time someone aggravates him?", Severus commented.

I glared heatedly at Snape. "Oh my fucking God! We already talked about this Snape! I can control myself!", I yelled.

"Clearly not, as you demonstrated this morning...", he said.

"I... I don't have to prove myself to you", I sneered, loosing my anger in the moment.

At that Dumbledore cleared his throat and we looked at him, "Calm down my boys", he said smiling. "Now Mr. Lerins I'd love it if you are able to accompany me to my office. Severus if I am correct you have classes soon, so we shall speak later." Dumbledore nodded and headed for the door.

I took one last look at Snape, our eyes locking. I blushed and got of the bed, following Dumbledore with a small limp.

The talks were as boring as ever. But after that I headed for my rooms and wrote Charlie a letter about the situation and the date and time he is supposed to arrive. He will probably get one from Dumbledore, but he said to keep him informed from my point of view.

I headed outside and whistled, my companion Vasco, a pitch black Raven, landed on my hand.

"Hello handsome", I said as I scratched his head.

Vasco croaked back.

"I need you to deliver this to Charlie in Romania", I cooed and kissed his beak.  
He left with one last croak and nip on my finger.

I headed back to the castle for lunch. In hope that this tournament thing will go through all right.  
With one last look at the approaching storm cloud I headed inside.

* * *

**End notes:**

Song name:** Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks**

Reviews are always welcome in my home.

Also that's it for the existing chapters that I've rewritten  
The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or in a few days

Hopefully I won't loose my muse again...

Much Love

**~Thanatos**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey  
Yay the new chappie is done  
So I decided to the the fic a bit by book and a bit by the movie.**  
**So since the Beauxbatons students had both male and female attendants in the book but only female in the movie. I decided to keep the book plot there.  
Durmstrang only had dudes so it stayed that way.  
Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing except my OC and the small change in plot I made to the book/movie.**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 5**

**Days are numbered**

Weeks have passed and October has crept in with it's chilly winds and yellow leafs. The students have been unruly because of the competitors impending arrival.

But the best thing is that Snape's talking to me!

He still sneers a lot, but hey we are getting somewhere.

I also heard students talk about Professor Moody and his screaming of "Constant Vigilance!".

I spent most of my free time exploring the library, I met the most amazing forth year there. Her name is Hermione Granger and apart from her being super smart, she is also fighting for the rights of the house elves and against their enslavement. Which brought great deal of respect in my book, because of everything I went through. I of course didn't mention that part of my history to her.

She named her manifesto S.P.E.W. or Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.

"You're the youngest of the ministry officials", she noted her voice questioning.

"Yes I am", I smiled softly. "So I can't help but notice you're not British", she said.  
"What gave it away?", I said a grin spreading on my lips. "Your accent it has a British ring to it, but not fully. As if you were born here, but didn't live here", she went on.  
"Well you're right there, I did spend some years in other European parts",I tried not go give away anything, but she is probably gonna ask me where.  
"Oh that's interesting, where if I might ask?", she wondered.  
_And there we go. _"Well I can't tell you that, I might just give away something tournament related", I grinned even more.

"Oh.. Uhm sorry, I wasn't trying to.. I was just curious..", she blushed.  
"It's quite alright. Trust me I'd tell you, I'm quite bored, you know no-one to talk to, all of the other suits are just a bunch of older people I have nothing in common with. But I might get killed for it", I chuckled. "And Snape is being a rightful prick, he wouldn't talk to me for over a month, because I got on his nerves the first day I got here."

"Oh well don't take it personally, Professor Snape doesn't like people much", she said her face serious.  
"Oh I noticed, but I'll get him to like me before I go, trust me." I told her.

"I find that hard to believe", she said. "Oh my, I have class in 10 minutes. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, it was nice meeting you Mr. Lerins", she started stuffing all her notes and books in her bag.  
"Likewise Hermione and please call me by my name", I smiled softly.  
"Alright, I will see you another time then Theodore.", she said as she rushed out of the library.

I was left there, alone once again, bored out of my wits.

_Time to go find and bother Severus._

* * *

I found out he was in class and decided for the better of my health to not disturb him there.

So I decided to go for a walk around the grounds and forest.

Hours later as I was entering the Main Hall I noticed a bunch of students surrounding a notice board. I saw Hermione and her two friends standing there. The tallest one with an orange tuft on his head read out loud.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

~The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.~

"That's brilliant, Potions is last class on Friday, Snape won't get to poison us." Said the black haired boy.  
"There's gonna be another Feast, that's even more brilliant", said the orange tuft.  
_He must be related to Charlie. _I grinned.

As they passed next to me Hermione smiled "Hi"  
"Hey" I smiled as well.

And I heard behind my back,"Who's that Hermione?", the orange tuft asked. "That's a ministry official Ronald", she shush him.  
Charlie did mention one of his brothers who attends Hogwarts is named Ron, so this must be him.

* * *

The week passed with a blink of an eye.

I sat at the table for breakfast and made my black tea with a teaspoon of honey and a dash of milk. As Severus scowled as his usual morning self. Dumbledore chatted with Minerva.

Breakfast was usually quite uneventful until the owl post arrived and with it Vasco with Charlie's reply.  
As he landed on the table in front of me and I took the envelope from him, Severus gazed at me questioningly.  
"Oh mind me, I'm being rude, Severus meet Vasco my companion, Vasco meet Severus the love of my life" I teased. _(But I haven't known how true those words were at the time) _

"Your what.." Severus looked at me bewildered. "I kid Sevy", I smiled.  
"Stop with that horrid nickname", he sneered.

"Whatever", I said and turned back to my letter and opened it, while pushing my plate towards Vasco.  
He happily munched away on my food while I scanned the letter in which Charlie said that the crew and the dragons will be arriving on the 17th of November, because the first task will take place a week later on the 24th of November.

"I guess Mr. Weasly has informed you of when the first task arrives",Dumbledore asked after casting a wandless muffliato around us.  
"Yes, sir. He said they would be arriving a week before the first task."

I bumped into Severus on his way to his last lesson of the day.  
"Snape, Uhm I was wondering if I can join you in class and watch and before you protest I'm super bored and I really wanna see you teach", I batted my eyelashes.

He sneered, but it looked like he was thinking about it,"These are ignorant and awfully bad fourth years".  
"So that's a yes!", I grinned.

"Don't make me regret it",his sneer was still in place.  
"Yes sir", I saluted him.

I entered the classroom with him and he said there is at least ten more minutes until the students arrive. He pointed to a stool and told me to put it next to his desk and plant my ass on it and be quiet during the class, which was shortened anyway so he didn't need me to disrupt it even more.

Eight minutes later I could hear voices outside. When the bell rang Snape opened the door and the students pilled in and took their rightful seats.

Among the first few was Hermione, Ron and the black haired boy.

She looked at me curiously but decided it's best not to speak, with Snape being all menacing and all.  
So she took her place and whispered something to the boys.

"Potter do refrain from speaking in my already shortened class" Severus sneered more menacingly than usually.

"I'm sorry sir", he said after being nudged by Hermione.

_So this is the famous Harry Potter I presume._

As the class end was nearing the students became more and more unruly and hyped. I could literally see a vein pop somewhere on Snape's forehead.  
When the bell rang all the students ran out, quick to leave their things and go outside and meet our guests.

"They finally left us alone Sevy", I crooned. "Now we can do fun stuff", I grinned.

He sighed and pointed a finger to the door, meaning _leave_.

I waited a bit 'till he looked at me and pouted.  
"I wanted us to go up together"

"Whatever", he growled and headed for the door with me tracking behind him.

"I'm growing on you am I not?"  
"Not really", he said. I booed at that.

As we exited the castle we met up with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Snape and I both nodding our heads in a greeting.  
"Severus, Theodore", Dubmledore acknowledged us.

"They should be here any moment", I said as we went to the front of the line of students. At their questioning looks I said, "I can feel it in the air"

Not a minute later I heard one of the students yell, "Over there, just over the Forbidden forest, it's a flying house".

I snickered. At that Severus raised an eyebrow.  
It was a huge powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage the size of a large house.  
As it landed with a loud thud a lot of students stepped back.

But now that it landed I saw it was pulled by beautiful golden Abraxan horses. Their eyes gleamed red as they tossed their heads back.

The door of the carriage opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped out and unfolded a set of golden steps and stood back respectfully.

A second later a black high-heeled shoes, roughly the size of a child's sled stepped down.  
Followed by the biggest woman I have ever seen. She was taller than Hagrid in those horrid shoes.  
Some of the students gasped at the sigh of her and I could understand them, compared to her I was a tiny little elf.

She had beautiful olive skin, large, liquid-looking eyes and a beaky nose. Her her was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed in black satin, from head to toe.

I noted that her students have line behind her, but no-one seemed to notice, because they kept starring at her size.

And at that moment Dumbledore started clapping, which probably brought the students out of their stupor and they too began clapping.

The woman's face relaxed as she smiled graciously and she walked toward Dumbledore, who even though tall himself barely had to bend down to kiss her hand.  
"My dear Madame Maxime, Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well", Madam Maxime said in a deep voice.  
"On excellent form, I thank you",said Dumbledore.

"My pupils", the woman gestured behind her to the shivering bunch that were her students.  
They kept starring at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.  
But one of them I noticed, a half Vila, looked straight at me with something like bewilderment on her face. But she hid it well.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?, Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment, would you like to go inside and warm up or wait for him here?", Dumbledore offered.

"Warm up, I think", said Madam Maxime, "But ze 'orses-"

Blah, blah.. something about Hagrid taking care of it.  
Students snickering about Skrewts.

McGonagall went ahead with Madam Maxime.

A few minutes later someone yelled "The lake!"

And we all turned in time to see a whirlpool appear and a ship mast as well as a huge ship rise from under the dark water.

A bunch of bulky guys walked towards us, with most of them in red furry coats, except for the one in front with a different sort of furs in silver and black, just like his hair and beard.

"Dumbledore", he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.

When he neared and shook Dumbledore's hand and said " Dear old Hogwarts". I saw the ugliest and yellowest teeth flash and his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Then Karkaroff motioned to one of the students, or by the screech of the girls and some boys too, Viktor Krum.  
"Come along into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore, Viktor has a slight head cold.

As everyone slowly turned to go back inside I noticed the way Snape scowled at Karkaroff.

"Sooo... you two have a past", I motioned towards Karkaroff with my eyes.  
Severus just sneered. "None of your business"  
"O-kaay, I'll take that as a yes." I said a grin spreading over my features and the hurried inside, with one last look at Severus. Who seemed to loose his edge while looking at me smiling.

As I entered the Hall I went over to the head table and sat in the seat that is next to Severus'.  
I got weird looks from our guests, but the worst one of all was the blonde half-Vila. Her look was unnerving at best.

Dumbledore welcome the guests officially and said that the rules will be explained after the Welcoming Feast.

And then as he sat down the food appeared in front of everyone.  
Containing all different kinds of meat, mashed potatoes, chips, etc.

At that everyone tucked in.

* * *

**End notes:**

**Song name: Black Veil Brides - Days are numbered**

**Also I will post a link of my OC's looks which was drawn by my lovely friend Lizzy0305 on my deviantart and I'll link it in the chapter that comes out when I do so.  
She writes the hottest Snarry as well.**

**~Thanatos**


	7. Chapter 6

hey hey

uhm so I decided to go without Ludo Bagman, I love him, he's a crazy man. I just don't particularly need him for my story and that would be just one more character that's really irrelevant to the whole 4th book but he is there cuz they needed a sports minister.. Don't get me wrong he is a really nice guy in the book, but not that needed in the story :$

I would love to thank my lovely reviewers: Reanne thanks hun I'm hoping to finish the story as well I'm in love with elves too. I have an oddly weird fascination with them. Also sarahjanecousins2 thank you! Every review fuels my love for this story and my will to sit down and write! Even if it's for a few people.

Also my lovely friend **Lizzy0305 **posted my OC's drawing she did on her deviantart, at my late request :$ Link: lizzy0305 .deviantart /art/Theo-s-OC-627906781 (just remove the space's)

Also if there are any mistakes I'm so sorry I'm writing this last minute and I legit only checked it once with no-one but myself as a beta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything it all belongs to our Goddess J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 6**

**Set the world on fire**

As the dinner neared it's end everyone was getting anxious and excited.  
When Dumbledore got up a "finally" could be heard somewhere from the Gryffindor table and I laughed loudly. I got a nasty look from Karkaroff and a light sneer from Severus.  
_Awww. The sneers are getting softer._

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests" said Dumbledore, beaming a bright smile that could light up the Forbidden forest around the hall. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the 'blue bitches', as I'm calling the girls from Beauxbatons, gave an unmistakeably derisive laugh while clutching her robes around herself. But when I looked closer I noticed it's the one that eyed me when they first arrived. _The half-Veela._  
_Oh pleasee.. It's not that cold_.

When I heard Hermione's offhand comment,"No one's making you stay!", that only reached my ears past the Gryffindor table I grinned.

After the first bit the excitement was getting higher and it was giving the a pleasant sort of tension to the air. I noticed Fred and George lean in to watch Dumbledore in great concentration.

_Oh I didn't tell you the story of how I met them. It's a very crazy one actually, it involved a screaming, red faced Snape yelling after them down the Dungeon corridor. You can of course imagine what they did and how it ended._

"The moment has come" said Dumbledore, smiling, again, around at the sea of upturned faces. _So much smiling. Ughh. My face would fall off. _"The Triwizarding Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly let me introduce, for those who do not know him, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation", there was a smattering of polite applause.

I still couldn't get use to his weird toothbrush mustache and unlike Dumbledore, I never saw him smile.

"He and a small group of trusted people have been tirelessly working over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizarding Tournament.", Dumbledore went on, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of 'champions' a few of the students perked up listening fully.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch", said Dumbledore as he noticed their sudden stillness and attention.

Mr Filch who had been lurking the a dark corner came over to Dumbledore with a wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked supper old. A murmur rose through the students.

I looked at Severus, who of course seemed as bored as always. _Come on man! that's a cool looking thing. Look interested! Or Alive for that matter!_

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and the ministry helpers." said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest on a small table in front of him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At that moment the hall was so silent, that I could actually hear Snape's heart next to me. _If he had one? _

And he went on and ON and ON.

Blah, blah, marked on how they do in each task. The champion with the highest score of the three will win the Triwizarding Cup. _A bad-ass shining beauty._

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector.. the Goblet of Fire", Dumbledore took his wand and tapped the casket three times and the lid opened. From withing he took out a roughly hewn wooden cup. It would look like the crappiest thing you could find anywhere, even in the muggle world, had it not been full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames.

I looked over at Snape again, whose eyes were transfixed on the cup's flames. His eyes had the eternal blue glow. And I wanted to fall inside the dark tunnels that they were. After a few seconds of my starring at him he turned to me. At which point I decided to blush like a fucking twelve year old schoolgirl caught starring at her much older crush.

_Fuck me.. Not literally, but I wouldn't complain. _

An eyebrow rose in question, but thank Dumbledore for continuing his speech since that gave us both a reason to look away. Tough me first.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet's flames." said Dumbledore, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names if the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"Also", he continued, "To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly, because once the Goblet chooses the champion he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet issues a binding magical contract which cannot be broken."

_Do you even breathe?_

"Please be very sure that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name in. Now I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

"An Age Line?!", was heard somewhere in the mass of student, "What a loud of rubbish!"

The students piled outside and I yawned.

_Mhhh, my bed sounds so nice right now._

"Don't worry Mr. Lerins, that means you as well. You are free until one hour before tomorrows dinner."

"Thank you, sir.", I smiled softly. "I will be seeing you then."

As Severus got up I went to whisper to him "Let's go to the dungeons Seviee~" I mewled in his ear so only he can hear.  
His face went bead red, and I laughed softly. "So that's a yes?"

"The only reason we are going the same way-", he said no-nonsense voice, "-is because the Headmaster, for some damned and my torturing reason, put your quarters there".

"Aww you didn't sneer at me", I bit my lip as a grin grew on my face. I noticed his eyes slide to my lips and then he turned and stalked away towards the door towards the Hall.

I booed after him, though I got some weird looks my grin only grew as I stalked after him.

As I stalked outside the Great Hall I ran into Severus with an umph~.

"Are you seri-", I stopped and turned to see what he was looking at. At the entrance stood Karkaroff staring unshyly at Harry, at his forehead to be precise. And at that moment a growling voice said "Yes, that's Harry Potter."  
Karkaroff turned and the his face blanched and grew angry "You!" "Me", said Moody, "Now unless you've got something to say to Potter you better move, you are blocking the doorway."

Without another word Karkaroff swept away with his students, a grim look on his face.

As they passed us I looked up at Severus and he was wearing a cocky smirk. _Mmmh that looks good on him. Nope, don't think about it._

He then looked down to me with that same smirk, which made my knees a little bit weak. Thank Merlin I had some control or I'd fall over like a swooning schoolgirl.  
He then turned and headed to the dungeons with me right behind him.

As he passed my quarters he turned around, "I bid you a good night, Theodore." _OH my sweet lordy.._ The way my named rolled of his tongue.

"Uhh, yeah you too Severus," I bit my lip and looked up into his eyes. As I let my lip go I swept my tongue over it. His eyes lingered more than he usually allows himself, I thought.

Then as abruptly as he stopped he turned and continued his way over to his quarters. My eyes watching him until he turned down another corridor. Them I entered the darkness of my room and I hoped for a nightmare free dreams or at least a dreamless night.

* * *

**End notes:**

Yay me another chapter is done, took me a bit more than the last one and it's shorted.

But Hey I was busy these days.

**Song name:** Black Veil Brides - Set the world on Fire

**~Thanatos**


	8. Chapter 7

hii

So this chapter is shorter like the last one, but it's out the very next day (btw you can thank my bro on that, he got me some Kinder chocolates, which are my childhood.)  
This chapter is also shoter cuz it's a filler in a way. About Theo's and Severus' relationship building and more about Theo's past.)

okay so I'm a bit pissed that the guest reviews are coming in late on my review section (both on my laptop and phone) but I do get the e-mails  
So thank you so much Reanne, and guest.  
Anyway yeh Snape thinking dirty is probably what get's me up in the morning. haahaha Hope you guys will enjoy the new chapter.

So without much to go on about, here we go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my lovely OC**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 7**

**Monster**

As I lay in bed my last nightmare slash memory plagued my mind. Severus' words about me roaming a castle full of children cut deep even though he said that over a month ago. I really do wonder why they let me roam freely in a castle filled with children.  
_Because they don't know your dirty secret, you murderer. _My consciousness jeered at me.  
_That wasn't me, it was them, they made me do it. They would have killed each and everyone of the other slaves had I not conceded._ I reasoned with it._ Answering my own mind's mocking, damn I'm going crazy. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kill her!", the man yelled.

"I ca- can't, please don't make me do this.", the 14 year old me pleaded as the hand that held the knife shook.  
"Either you kill her or we torture and kill each and every slave in our possession", he smirked, "It's your choice either you can be their savior with a quick and painless end, or you can be their ruthless Thanatos with a prolonged suffering.

"I- I cannot she did nothing to me, I don't even know this woman, how do you expect me to kill her?!", I panicked even more as the man's smirk grew wider.  
"So if she did something to you, you would kill her, it wouldn't be too bad for your moral code", he laughed loudly.

At that he took out the woman's gag and she started spewing hateful things at both of them. "Who the bloody fucking hell are you, and YOU FREAK better not come near me!", the woman sneered as she looked at me.

"See my little pet-",the man said as he put the gag back into the woman's mouth, "-if I asked her to kill you for her freedom she would jump at the opportunity, wouldn't you darling?", he asked the woman sweetly.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, her eyes pleading the man to make that happen.

And at that moment I found out what kind of monsters people can be, it didn't matter that I was kidnapped by some crazy bastard, it could have been one in a million like Voldemort. Doesn't matter if you know them, or even if you refused to kill them. They would gladly do that to you to save their own ass.

"I still won't do it, not for you, you insane motherfucker." I yelled at him tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh you're gonna regret that my little Thanatos~", he cooed.

After that I only remember the screams of the women and men that he tortured for days, even killed a few until I conceded to kill the woman. After her every next kill was easier, and less sanity damaging, even though I lost it all after a few years under that man's roof. I also think I lost my soul the day I killed that woman. But that is for others to judge not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wandless_ lumos _had the whole room light up. The clock showed 4:37am. Can't I have more than three hours of sleep, ever.

Now that I think about it when I introduce myself I use those names shamelessly, without flinching. But when I dream about those memories and him calling me by them I can't help but to feel nauseous and I can't help the shudder that runs though my entire being.

_Probably because they don't know the origin of each and every little nickname you got from him._

A cold, awakening shower later I was sitting in front of the fire hearth and listening to the wood crackle as I nursed another bottle of wine.

As breakfast neared I opened the third bottle of wine, only feeling a slight buzz_. I really need to get pissed one of these days._

A song came into mind for my pitiful state, and I sang it softly.

"This ship has crashed  
We burn down the past  
Like ghost-drifted ash  
Your photograph  
Is all that will last  
There's no turning back

Now I'm all alone  
The future unknown  
Got nowhere to go  
But I'll survive, the loneliest nights  
Won't give up the fight

Through the void, through the void, through the endless void!"

I stopped singing as I noticed that my cheek was adorned with wetness of my tears.  
_Oh for fucks sake, I'm crying like a little child._

At that moment a brisk knock was heard from the door. I got up from my place on the floor next to the fire. "Who is it?!" I yelled irritated as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Professor Snape", he said.  
_Oh is it breakfast time already?_

I opened a door and a pleased Severus stood there watching me, until our eyes met. _Crap he can probably see that I cried._  
"Sooo I'm either late for a meeting or missed the breakfast", I said as my mask aka grin spread over my face.

"Neither. I wanted for us to go up to breakfast together. You are not so rubbish for keeping company.", Snape admitted.

And for the first time since I came here a genuine smile lit my features. "I- I would love to, just give me a minute to get dressed, do come in I'll hurry up."  
At that I left the door open for him and ran to my room and changed withing the next fifty seconds.  
I came back to the living room of my quarters and saw Snape with my bottle of wine in hand, an eyebrow raised. "Isn't it a bit too early to drink"

"Oh, that's from last night", I laughed softly.

"Oh almost forgot to mention you have a lovely singing voice, but the song is a bit too melancholy.", he commented.  
"Tha- What?! You heard me?", I asked my face now heating up. "Yes well I was in front of the door when you started singing, but decided it rude to interrupt you.", he smiled.

_It makes his features so soft, so much younger looking than the usual sneer. _I smiled softly at that and then caught myself. "Yes, well next time feel free to interrupt."

"Duly noted. Now shall we head for the Great Hall?", he smirked.

"Yeh, let's go." I said and followed him out of my quarters and up to the Hall.  
As we walked next to each other our hands brushed two times, and Severus didn't flinch or move away. A small smile tugged at my lips.

The Great Hall was pouring out the morning excitement or was it because tonight the champions will be chosen.  
As we sat in our usual seats Severus struck up a conversation about potions, and I was all ears, it wasn't just because of his voice. It was wonderful looking at how his face opened up and how excited he looked when we discussed some of the ingredients's best uses. The way his eyes would linger on my lips sometimes brought butterflies to my stomach, and I didn't think that was possible after all the shit in my life. But apparently Severus managed to bring the best in me.

When we were finishing up the owl post was arriving and Vasco landed on the table. "Well I have no idea what you are doing here V. You're not carrying any mail. Sooo you want food you prick." I grinned at my companion. The raven croaked back and stepped up to my almost empty plate and started picking at the food.

"Or maybe he just wanted to come and see you", Severus suggested. At that Vasco looked at Severus and then at me. He slowly jumped over to Snape and then nipped lightly at his finger-nail.

"Wow, that's so not possible." I said.  
"What?" Severus' questioning gaze lingered on me.  
"He never, ever does that to anyone apart from me. That means he likes you, a lot.", I smiled, genuinely for the third time today. _Damn. I'm becoming a chipper little elf aren't I?_

"Oh my, I'm likeable?", Severus mocked me.  
"Yeh, yeh. Be an arsehole. I was just saying that my raven is the grumpiest living being I met, apart from you.", I grinned now.

"Tutt, tutt, flattery will get you nowhere. Now I have a class to teach soon. You are more than welcome to come and join me, but at the last class of the day." he said as he got up with a final stroke over Vasco's beak.

_That voice will end me very soon._

* * *

**End notes:**

Song names: chapter inspiration: Skillet - Monster; Imagine Dragons - Monster

**The song that Theo sings: Andy Black - The Void.**

Thank you for the reviews again  
I hoped you got a look at my OC's looks on lizzy's deviantart, I would also love to hear your thoughts about him :D

**~Thanatos**


	9. Chapter 8

heyy

so to answer Anen's question: Yeh Snape's past is bad like he was abused by his father and all, we actually don't know how much from the books. But I don't know, the way I started it might, it might not be. We will cross that bridge when Sev gets comfortable enough to talk about his feelings to Theo :)

and Reanne: Sev will probably fuck something up before it all gets supper better as Sev always does. hint~ hint~

Also I hope that you don't mind me,but Theo is a huge curse-er xD

Alsoo it's quite late now and I have not reread this chapter. I will probably do it tomorrow, but I'll post it now. If you find something huge notify me. ty

Anyway on to ze chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, it makes me sad, but hey I can still make Sev do crazy shit in my fics.**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 8**

**Numb**

As Sexy Sevy left the Great Hall for his class I was approached by none other than Karkaroff. _Eww. He gives me the creeps.  
_  
"Mr. Lerins or so I've heard", he said politely. "I am Professor Igor Karkaroff, it is a great honor to meet one of the members of a long lost magical creature race."  
_I know who you are, arsehole._ I wanted to scoff and sneer at him so badly but decided it wiser not to. "Well you see _Professor",_ I empathized the word, " I actually am not of a lost magical creature race. You see the house elves, you use as slaves, are actually related to us in a way. Buut their DNA got so ruined over the years that they can't control the magic as well as we do. Your race doesn't even remember the times, it has been that long." I sneered finally. "But yeah, sure, nice meeting you", I said as I turned on my heel and left the Hall. A few students looking after me after they heard me almost yelling.

_Ugliest, nastiest, motherfucker I ever met and saw. And that beard is so ridiculous. _

* * *

As the evening feast neared I noticed that more and more people started getting courageous and putting their name in the Goblet. All of Durmstrang put their names in as well as almost all of the Beauxbatons. There were so many people in the Entrance Hall looking at possible competitors putting their name forward.

I spotted Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall all alone immersed in a book, and scribbling something wildly with her quill. _Where are your friends?_  
"Hey", I smiled softly as I sat next to her.

"Oh, hii", she said. She only spared me a small glance as she continued writing something down. "I hope you don't mind me for a minute, I have to finish this small part."

About a minute later she finished and closed her notebook and book and turned to me. "Soo aren't you excited for the feast."  
"Yeah. Yay." I said sarcastically.

"Well you're no fun. What's got your knickers in a twist?", she looked at me sternly.  
"I just didn't get enough sleep, and I don't really care about the Tournament that much. I mean we can already guess who are gonna be the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions.", I said.  
"Oh really? How so?", she asked.

"Well you see Viktor Krum is undoubtedly the strongest from Durmstrang as well as the most likely to survive what the Tournament holds. And The Beauxbatons has a damn Veela as one of the entrees. It's not that hard to guess who can be chosen." I smiled.

"Cared to make a wager-", asked a voice on my left side. "On that?", finished a similar voice on my right. _The Twins._ I grinned.  
"You bet your sweet ass I am", I grinned.  
"Oh my, are you-", said Fred, "Making some sort of advances-", continued George, "Towards us?", finished Fred.  
"Oh no, I've got to crush your spirits and disappoint you. But my advances and love are reserved only for Severus", I said dreamily.

A gagging noise was heard all around me and I laughed.  
"How will we ever recover", grinned Fred. "So that's a yes on the wager?", asked George.  
"Yup, like I said."

"Yeah, well affirmative usually doesn't come with knickers and arse", Fred grinned. "So 2 Galleons per guess." said George.

"Alright. So who do you guys think will be the Hogwarts champion. I mean it'd probably be you. But I hear your ageing potion stunt failed." I jabbed at them.  
"Oh you know. Someone from Gryffindor probably. 'Cuz we're all brave and stuff", Fred said. "Yeh, I heard Angelina entered.", said George.

Through the whole ordeal Hermione remained silent and then she suddenly jumped up and said her hurried goodbyes and left the three of us to discuss the possible competitors.

* * *

The Great Hall seemed so much crowded and it was harder to breathe. Or was that just me disliking too many people around.

Everyone was so impatient and it felt like the feast was lasting forever, probably because it's the second one in two days.  
All of the students looked so impatient and were craning their necks to get a look at Dumbledore and if he is done with his meal. I found this quite amusing and after five minutes quite boring.

The Goblet of Fire was brought into the Great Hall sometime during the feast, it's flames a hypnotizing blue, swirling around. The plates finally went back to their usual clean and sparkly state and there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise, which died down as soon as Dumbledore got to his feet. I snickered behind my hand. _So much drama._

On either side of him both Karkaroff and Madam Maxime looked tense and expectant as everyone else. The other ministry officials were chatting among themselves, everyone apart from Mr. Crouch, who looked almost bored to be there.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision". said Dumbledore, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come ip to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber-", he indicated the door behind the staff table, "-where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He then waved his wand around the Hall, and all the candles except the ones in the pumpkins were extinguished, plunging us into semi-darkness. The Goblet's blue flames now almost to painful to watch. I could feel my eyes wanting to switch to slits to see better, but I stopped them and tried to control it.

A few moments later the flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned a violent red and sparks began to fly from it. The flames burst into the air and from them a single charred piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it. He held it at arm's length to read with the help of the flames which were now back to the blue and white. "The Durmstrang champion", paused Dumbledore. _Probably for suspense. _"will be Viktor Krum".

I looked at Fred and George with a grin on my face, which they noticed and both mouthed _git._

After the clapping and cheering died down, everyone was again looking at the Goblet expectantly. And again the red flames roared and threw out another parchment.  
"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour", said Dumbledore.

As the Veela made her way past the staff table and out the Hall I noticed that the rest of the Beauxbatons looked sad, disappointed, some even cried. _Oh my god, you're not dying._

As we waited for the third champions name, the Hogwarts's champion to be chosen, the whole Hall was in suspense.

The Goblet roared red again and threw out the last name. "The Hogwarts champion is. Cedric Diggory!", said Dumbledore  
The Hufflepuff table jumped to their feet and clapped and cheered as Cedric made his way out.

"Excellent", said Dumbledore, "Now we have our three champions and I hope that I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to cheer your champions on. Because they will need it, all the support you can muster-"

I never got to hear the rest. Before I even knew it I was on my feet and looking at the Goblet of Fire. I felt the spike again before anyone saw it. Severus looked at me questioningly.

"No. This is wrong." I said slowly.  
"What is?!" He asked worriedly. "The Goblet has another champion", I said quietly.

And then the red flames burst again and Dumbledore caught the new piece of parchment that flew out.  
He stared at it as if it was something alien and wrong and the students stared at him. After a few moment he gathered himself and read, "Harry Potter"

I don't think that the Hall was ever quieter. And then Dumbledore called out again "Harry Potter".

I just stood there frozen and watched as he got up and went over to Dumbledore. I then looked at the now scowling Snape. "I can't believe the brat did this", he seethed.  
"He didn't", I said softly turning to him. "Look at the kid, he is confused more than anyone in the hall Severus, he couldn't have done it".

I lifted my hand before the could answer me. "I have no idea what you have against him, but if you are gonna trust me on anything ever Severus, _this_ is it."  
We looked at him as he passed. He eyed Severus for a second and then his eyes landed on me. I sent him a thought. '_Good luck!'_ And his eyes widened at me and then he continued on his way, turning his head to look at me.

"Why is he staring at you like that",Snape inquired.  
"Ah well, that's for him to know", I said. _'and for you to find out'. _And then Severus was giving me that same look. I chuckled.

"Cool right?", I asked.  
"Indeed", he said, still looking quite curious. "You will have to explain that to me."  
"Sure, over a cup of tea in your quarters after we discuss this shit", I said.

Dumbledore waved Severus, Minerva, Crouch and me over. Madam Maxime and Karkaroff having already made their way through the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind us I heard a yell from Karkaroff. "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore, Hogwarts has a right to two champions? And one of them is underage?! Had we known we would have brought a wider selection of students from our schools as well Dumbledore!", Karkaroff said angry, his eyes getting colder than usual._ If that's even possible._

"It's no-ones fault but Potter's, Karkaroff", said Snape softly. His eyes were alight with malice and I couldn't believe the nerve of him. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Thank you Severus", said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted meanly while he looked at Harry.

"Professor Karkaroff please relax, we will sort this out", Dumbledore assured him. "Now Harry did you put your name in The Goblet of Fire?", Dumbledore asked as calmly as he could with Karkaroff breathing down his neck.

"I d-didn't", Harry answered. "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you", Dumbledore tried again.

"No", said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madam Maxime. Severus was also shaking his head, his lip curling.  
After that I just couldn't listen to them roast a little kid. "Alright that's enough", I yelled. "He did not put his bloody name in himself, and by the looks of it he didn't ask anyone either. Come on the kid looks, apart from angry, scared shitless", I sneered at Madam Maxime and Karkaroff and the turned to Severus as well.

"And it can't be helped he has to compete, anyway", I said

Everyone was looking at me wide eyed as they didn't expect of me to do that. _Fucking hypocrites, the lot of them. _  
"Mr Lerins is right. Said Barty, what's done is done. The Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract and the witch or wizard chosen by it must compete."

When they started explaining the rules and instructions to the now four champions I excused myself and left, Severus following me.  
"You and I have nothing to talk about Snape, so why the bloody fucking hell are you following me?!", I asked angry and irritated.

"Why are you mad at me?", he asked  
_Why?!_ I though. "Well why don't you go back to the conversation from 15 minutes ago and think about what an arsehole you were to the Potter kid. I mean seriously he is already scared and you being an arse won't help him.

"Oh come on he isn't a baby, he can take that. And it's the truth anyway." He yelled behind me.  
I turned around when I reached my quarters. "Severus you have a problem with him, I got it. But that doesn't justify your words towards a kid and worse at that your student."  
I sighed. _I can't stay angry at him for too long_. "Just, don't be like that to him, he has enough trouble as it is from now on."

"Now that tea we talked about, and my way of communicating I used on you and Harry. You still wanna talk about it?", I asked softly, all my anger deflated now.

"Yes", he said and followed me into my quarters.  
"Sit I will be right back", I said as I waved my hand at the books on my table and they closed and flew towards the bookshelf on the wall.  
"That's quite nice, how good you are at magic, I mean", he said

"Mhm", I put the tray on the table and sat down in the other chair in the living-room part of the quarters and looked at Severus as we both made the tea to our taste in a tense silence.

"So, ask away..." I said as I sipped a bit of tea and set my cup down.

* * *

**End notes:** Next chappie Theo is introducing a cool thing elves can do as well. Also I got this idea from another fic I read years ago, I don't remember its name sadly, but I only took the small bit from it, like how the communication works both ways and changed it a bit.

**Song name: Linkin Park - Numb**

**Notice: Also I am my cousin's so I don't have the book with me to read up some of the sentences, but I do know most of them by heart xD.  
Also I will be traveling on the 23rd and will be out of town for 7 days. I hope to write at least 2 chapter in advance to post during that week.  
I will have my laptop, but I will not have the time to write.**

**~Thanatos**


	10. Chapter 9

hey my lovelies

Reanne: Yeh I love Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji, and of course he is one of my many loves xD.

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Also the elven 'spell' was me combining words and phrases from Dragon Age's elven language, because it's just so nice and sounds really good to me. Hope the spell doesn't sound too crappy. I translated it in the brackets.

Also I apologize for any mistakes and would love to thank you all again for the follows, favs n reviews.

Alsoo I'm too tired to reread this chapter and I'm gonna start writing the next one for my week off. But I will reread it tomorrow, so if you notice anything huge notify me. TY :*

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my few OC that will appear and only one apart from Theo has an actual name, yay!

* * *

**Remnants **

**Chapter 9**

**Something Wild**

"So you can pass my occlumency shields?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but only to send you a thought, I cannot read your thoughts and invade your privacy, unless like with Legilimancy you let me to.", I said.

"That's still invading in a way, but nonetheless it's not a bad thing to have in some situations. But how would I send you back a thought if let's say a situation arises and I cannot talk back to you as well? Also, does this work long distance as well?", Severus questioned.

His eyes sparkling like that of a child and it made me so happy. Because he looked so relaxed and so interested in this particular thing about me.

"Well you could only send me back a thought if I made a connection with our consciousness'.", I explained.

"Connection? What kind of connection?", he inquired. "Well it's nothing too personal, though it can be for those who want to make it. Simple thing, like I can sense when you're in real distress, so if you're in real serious danger I could even apparate to you if needed.-", I went on.

"So you can sense my emotions? That's intruding too much", he interrupted.

"Well if you would listen to me I would explain it to you.", I said. "I apologize", Severus smiled softly.

And it left me a bit dazed for a second.

"So as I was explaining. Elves could send thoughts to each other without the connection, or so I've read. I can't say from personal experience", I chuckled. "So we made it possible to connect to humans as well, but it required a personal sacrifice, small to someone, too intrusive to others. You loose a privilege to hide fear and pain from me once it's made. There are two types of connections, a breakable one and an unbreakable one. The problem with the breakable one is that a powerful wizard, such as Voldemort for example,-", Severus shuddered a bit at the name, "-can break the connection between us, it is also the less personal connection. Also wards are a problem for apparating with this connection. The unbreakable one is quite good for, good friends, lovers, spouses and so on. You know, people you trust with your shit and they don't judge you for it.", a smile quirked at a corner of his lips again. "It involves a small ritual unlike the other one, but nonetheless it's safe. It's better because even with wards in place the couple can apparate to each other without a problem. But the problem is that for some people it might be too personal, you start to feel the emotions of the other person, I mean like love, adoration, arousal and so on. So it is not recommended unless you truly trust the person you are connecting with. Also yes, they work long distance, I just don't know if there is a limit or not, haven't tried it out yet.", I breathed out.

"Well the unbreakable one is not an option for me", he said.

I grabbed the left side of my chest as if in pain, "You wound me Severus, I thought that we were on a path to trust, friendship and finally love". I grinned as he tried to sneer menacingly but failed.

"Shut it, brat", he chuckled. "Yes, professor", I purred and his face was adorned with the most adorable blush.

He cleared his throat and got up, and so did I.

"Uhm, I-", for the first time since I came here, I've seen Severus unsure of himself.

"I would like us to make the breakable connection, if you don't mind".

I smiled widely "Oh sure, lemme just get the book I've written the spell down in. It's kinda long, and I haven't practiced my elvish spells", I laughed and went to get the book.

I came back with a not so thin tome and instructed Severus to sit on the floor, and then I sat in front of him.

"Anything, I need to do?", he questioned. "Nah, just sit still and relax.", I smiled reassuringly, and began to chant softly.

"Ma melava halani, la Ar las ne Atisha. Melana en athim las ne enaste. Sahlin Ar las ne solasan somniar la Samahl Ma Lethallin. (You helped me, and I grant you peace. Now let humility grant you favor. Now I grant you a prideful place to dream and laugh my brother.)" I finished and felt the spell bind our consciousness, and a shiver went down my spine.

As I looked up at him, he was openly staring at me. "I-is there anything wrong Severus?", I asked softly.

That brought him back, "Everything is alright, I'm just amazed at the language. Can you speak it?"

I blushed and sent him a thought _'I can read spells and I know a few words apart from that.'_

'_Well that is good nonetheless, it's a beautiful language',_he smiled softly, and I bit my lip a grin spreading across my features.

"Now I believe I must go", he said apologetically "I need to rest for my morning classes"

"Ohhh now we can chat during those boring classes of yours. Just don't smile too much you might give one of your students a heart-attack. They might think you're getting a seizure or something", I joked with a smile on my lips.

"Poke all you want, these smiles are only reserved for a few people",he confessed and my face went magenta red as a huge smile spread across my lips.

"Uhm, I'm very honored Severus", I looked him in the eyes, and we kept the gaze for a good minute or so, and then he removed the gaze and turned around. "Thank you for this again, I-I will see you at breakfast I hope", he went to the door and exited without turning around.

_Well fuck my life! We had a fucking movie moment there, we could have maybe kissed. And he went and ran away like a little wuss._

* * *

So the days after that were uneventful, like boring as hell. Except a few fun banters over the connection I had with Sevy during his classes. _"'Longbottom saw me smile. I think he is scared for life now.'"_ When he sent me that thought, I almost spewed out my tea I was having at my late breakfast, I coughed so much that some of the guest students thought I'd die probably.

When we met up for lunch I almost wanted to hit him for my coughing fit. "So who is this Longbottom you scared", I asked.

His grin grew as we went down the hall, as we passed some students moved out of the way, looking like Snape was gonna eat them, "Oh he is a Gryffindor I love torturing, it's mostly harmless.", He said when I looked up at him sternly. _So he has a sadistic side for torturing Gryffindors._

As we entered the Hall I send him a thought as we passed another set of students that moved out of our way, _'So show me this Longbottom kid'._

'_You see that lop-eared kid at the middle of __the Gryffindor table?'_, he asked. _'Yes, I do. Poor kid, Severus he doesn't deserve your torture, he seems a bit demented and I mean that as in worried not crazy'_, I scowled at him.

'_Tutt, tutt, taking his side. I thought you loved and cared only for me'_, he sent the most sarcastic thought.

_Tsk, if you only knew asshole._

'_Yeh, yeh, all the love my dead soul can muster'_, I grinned, and we sat down to eat.

* * *

It was now only a week away from the first task, and Charlie will be arriving tonight along with the rest of the guys with the dragons. We had to notify him and explain why we needed a fourth mother dragon.

But it was solved quickly and I was excited about seeing them all, and Severus noticed it too.

"So, what's got you knickers so excited", he asked.

"Well apart from the usual arousal-", I grinned at his scoff and blush, _'-Charlie and the crew are arriving with the dragons tonight'_, I finished with the thought to ensure no-one heard me.

'_Anyway I'll see you in front of the forest at 7 pm sharp, Dumbledore assured me that the students are not allowed outside after dusk, and the winter period works for us since its dark outside after 5 pm.'_, I smiled and skipped out of the Great Hall.

Later, that evening, I stood outside the forest meeting Dumbledore, McGonagall, Crouch, the other ministry officials and Severus at 7 sharp.

We went inside the forest and I procured a floating lumos to go a bit in front of me and light up the path, we walked a good five to ten minutes into the forest and then a first screech of a dragon was heard.

As we reached the clearing, the team had set up earlier, there were four huge cages with raging mother dragons. When one of the guys, Marcus, noticed me he ran to us and introduced himself to everyone and gave me a brief hug before speaking directly to me, "You've got to come and talk to them, get them to calm down a bit, half of us already have burns everywhere.", he begged me with his eyes.

I grinned "Yeah sure, come on let's get the crew introduced to the professors and the ministry officials first", and I waved them over.  
After a brief introduction and a huge bear hug I got from Charlie, I felt Severus' gaze on us during it, I went over to the dragons.

Severus yelled a thought _'What the bloody hell are you doing?!'_

At that I turned around my eyes already yellowish and glowing enough for them to see it. I heard a few of them suck in a breath, but I only kept my gaze on Severus' a smile tugging at my lips,_ 'Don't worry, this is why I'm here in the first place'._

When I approached the dragons I went to the Hungarian Horntail first, she is the wildest of them all, and smiled at her. "Hey girl", I cooed softly, "Why don't you calm down and sleep for the night", I petted her slowly massaging her snout slowly but firmly, sending soothing magic through my hands.

After about a minute she slowly started to get sleepy and lied down, emitting soft snores.

I repeated the procedure three more times until all four were sleeping and then beckoned over the onlookers.

I smiled as I turned to them. "So this is why you were brought in", one of the ministry officials commented, "Do your eyes change back on their own or do you-".

Before he could finish I blushed at forgetting to turn them back, and blinked a few times until they were back to normal "I apologize I forgot to turn them back", I smiled softly.

"Just don't let it happen in front of the students", another strict looking official lady said. "I-I apologize ma'am", I looked at the ground.

'_You, are very good at your job, don't let them put you down, and I l__ike__ the way your eyes glow'_, Severus smiled as I looked at him.

A blush crept up my neck and cheeks again, _'Thanks, Ma Vhen'an'_

Before he could ask me what that word meant the officials started talking to me and the crew how stuff would be done about the dragons and all, about the small arena they will set up for the challenge.

After that it was already getting too late and everyone apart from the crew, who was stationed in the tents in the forest, was ushered inside.

I said goodbye to Charlie and said I'd be back tomorrow. On the way back I lit the path the same way.

We parted our ways, the officials went to the gate and apparated back home, and Severus and I split with Dumbledore and McGonagall at the stairs to the dungeons with a _good-night. _

When Severus and I reached my quarters I turned, and smiled softly looking up into his eyes, "Goodnight Severus."

He smiled back, holding the gaze "What does Vhen'an mean?", he asked.

"I- Uhm-. It's nothing, it's just an elven saying", a blush spread over my face again, and worst of all it's probably visible even in this crappy lighting.

"Liar", he said with a knowing smirk, and moved to go, he looked back this time though, "Goodnight Theodore"

I bit my lip, to stop anything from coming out that shouldn't. _His voice is breaking my sanity._

I opened the door and went into my quarters with the blush still adorning my features.

* * *

**End notes:**

**Song name: Lindsey Stirling - Something Wild ft. ****Andrew McMahon**

**Ma Vhen'an - My heart/My home**

Until the next chappie.

**~Thanatos**


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys, I know I'm late but I returned only yesterday and I didn't post the chapter I promised 'cuz I got a great idea for a chapter before that one and I just had to wait to get home and write it :)

I also just had to watch Now You See Me 2, otherwise I would have had this chapter up yesterday.  
I'm in LOVE with the movie, _sighs dreamily _

thank you for the reviews, all the love to you.

So without further a-do enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own much here, too bad though.**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 10**

**Rock &amp; Roll All Nite**

As the sunrise pushed the morning Sun over the hills I made my way over to the Forbidden forest. After the slow and relaxing walk to the clearing I felt more alive. The morning rays shining through the forest's treetops lit my path, and it made the forest seem more magical than it already looked and felt.

I met up with Charlie and Marcus and we had breakfast together. For a small camp they sure did bring a whole lot of food.

I sent and apology to Snape for missing breakfast with him, via our connection. I felt kinda bad, but I haven't seen the crew in the past two and a half months, so sue me if I missed them.

"So-", started Marcus, "-wanna go to a party tonight?", he asked around a mouthful of stew.

"Tsk, learn to finish chewing before speaking. Pig!", I feigned disgust. "Where are you guys thinking of going?"

"Oh you know we were thinking of going to muggle London, some club, you know the usual.", Charlie said.

" 's there gonna be alcohol?", I asked.

"Yeah, of course, dumb-ass", he patted my left cheek. His thumb landed on the scarring that went over my left eye and down my cheek, he caressed it slowly and looked at me in the eyes. We use to have some friends with benefits shit going on. He fucked it up by bringing in feelings. _Asshole!_

I looked away and shuffled back from him, "Yeah sure I'll go. When?"

Charlie looked at from Marcus to me slowly and then sighed "Tonight. Meet us outside the Leaky Cauldron at 8pm. The club's not far from there on foot.".

"Okay, I'll see you then", I got up and left without looking back at either Charlie or Marcus.

* * *

I met up with Severus for lunch. "Severus", I said sulkily.

He lifted an eyebrow at my mood as we sat down at the head table, "What's got you down? I hope it's not the words of that horrid ministry woman from last night."

"It-, it's not. It's some personal stupid crap I need to deal with.", I said, finally looking up at Snape. "I really am sorry for missing breakfast with you."

"Tsk, relax I said it was fine, we are not joined by the hip. You don't have to spend every waking moment of the day with me.", he said a small smile making its way to his lips.

I bit my lip and looked at him for moments before finally answering, "Well I like spending time with you, Severus", his name left my lips as a sigh.

"Good morning my boys", interrupted Dumbledore as he sat down on the other side of Severus.

I heard a low growl from Severus, it was like he hated that the moment was interrupted, and it made my head swim with something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Albus", Severus murmured, and I smiled as I greeted him as well.

"So how is everything going Mr Lerins?", he asked.

"Quite good Sir. We are actually ready for the task, the dragons are calm. For now that is.", I smiled.

"Excellent, I am quite excited to see our dear champions' skills in battling a dragon.", Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I am as well Sir.", I smiled. "Could I have a moment with you Professor?"

"Yes certainly", he got up from the chair and ushered me to the side next to the door the professors used. "Speak, my boy".

"Well I was wondering would it be alright if Charlie, a few of our friends and I went out tonight? You know relax a bit while the dragons are calm. Some of the crew will stay and notify us in case of anything serious. But there should be no problems", I babbled on and on.

"It's quite alright Mr Lerins. Go have fun while you're young", he smiled.

"Thank you Professor", I said and we went back to the table. I could feel Severus' gaze on me wondering what I wanted to talk about in private.

After lunch Dumbledore went to go about his business and I walked Severus to his classroom.

"Soo, what was so private that I couldn't hear it?", Snape asked.

"Uhm, I wanted to see if the Professor minded if I went out tonight.", I said unsure of how Severus will react.

"Go out. Where?", he asked, now looking at me expectantly.

"Oh you know, to have a few drinks with my friends, talk about what we missed and all that crap.", I avoided the question.

"Tsk. Don't dodge the question Theodore", his voice was low now and he rounded me in a corner.

"I- I-", my voice left me as I pressed closer to the wall. I couldn't take the radiating heat I felt from him.

"You what?", he hissed lowly. It wasn't threatening to me, on the contrary it was arousing and that's why I felt like a cornered animal in danger. Of being found out.

My breathing got harsher and he noticed it, so he moved away from me. "I apologize..", he looked at me and I could feel that he really did mean it just by the look of sorrow on his face.

I slid down the wall on my ass, trying to even out my breathing. "It's okay.", I said slowly after a few moments. "I, don't like being cornered that much. Anyway we're going to muggle London if you must know.", I smiled up at him. Even though I knew it probably looked like a cringe.

"Okay let's get you up then.", he said and took two steps to me and held out his hand for me to take.

This time though I didn't hesitate to take it.

He pulled a bit too forcefully, and I ended up pressed up against his chest, my palms pressing against his pecks.

"I- I'm sor-", I started, but he pressed his forefinger against my lips and my breath hitched.

"No need to apologize", he looked down at me, one of his hands on my right hip the other on my left cheek.

As his thumb went over the scar under my eye, _The second time today someone is touching it_., I growled lowly and pushed him off and ran away.

* * *

I avoided Severus for the rest of the day and when it was half past seven I started getting ready. I put on a black sleeveless shirt and over it a red plaid button-up shirt. I wore black skin-tight jeans that had rips around the knees and thighs. For shoes I chose all black Converse All-Stars sneakers. I tied up my hair in a Chinese style bun.

Which showed of my jade green eyes and made my clan's marks show of as well.

It was 8:03pm when I arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie waved me over and I went over to him with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Well lookie here. You trying to get the wrong kind of attention?" Marcus said sultrily.

"Tsk, shut it Markie-poo", I cooed angrily. Two other guys that were with us laughed.

"Stop it you two and let's go", Charlie sighed. And the four of us followed Charlie to the club.

We had no problem passing the bouncer and we entered the club. It reeked of alcohol and sweat and sex. It was only eight thirty and you could already see people gyrating against each other and sloppily kissing all over the dance floor.

We sat in our reserved booth and ordered a round of drinks.

We talked and joked and drank a lot.

Before I even knew it, it was midnight and I was so pissed that my dancing started turning sultry more than it usually does. I was in the middle of the full dance floor and I danced alone in a circle of hot bodies. But moments later I felt hands on my hips and they pulled me back against someone, and I felt their hard-on press against my ass-cheeks. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it._ It has been so long._ My mind screamed at me, but I turned around and punched the guy that was behind me, a horrible crunching sound was heard. Soon after blood poured out of his nose, and my knuckles hurt so fucking much.

_Big bloody mistake. _I thought, and then the guy got up and sneered at me. He cracked his knuckles and came closer to me, I felt a small portion of fear escape through the link and hoped that Severus wouldn't feel it._ Idiot you have magic use it!_ My consciousness yelled at me. I mustn't it might cause an incident in the muggle world. Before the guy could actually get closer to me or swing his fist, he got knocked down. I turned around and stared at my unexpected savior. Bewildered, I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled, "Thanks-".

* * *

**Snape's POV**

I patrolled the hallways as I always did after 10pm. The cool air of dungeons helped me clear my thoughts whenever they strayed too much to Theodore. The elf in question was now out drinking with his friends. A sigh escaped my lips, I can't be jealous, it's like I told him we aren't joined by the hip. We are not in any form of intimate relationship, so by that rule I have no right to be worried let alone be jealous. And yet a nagging feeling made itself present in my brain as the clock struck midnight and he still hasn't returned.

_Bloody fucking, irresponsible boy!_, I growled. The sound too feral for the quiet dungeon corridor. As a minute passed I got more irritated and I headed for the Entrance Hall, and then exited the castle. When I was a few feet away from the school's gate I felt a small spike of fear from the link I shared with Theodore.

I took of in a run and as soon as I passed the gates I tried using the link to apparate to his position, and it worked. I felt the pull and I landed inside a stuffy and loud club.  
I noticed a group of people surrounding someone, and I could bet who.

Some muscly guy with a busted nose, and blood seeping down his face from the same, was rounding on Theodore his fist tight and ready to strike. But before he could even come closer I came behind the guy and knocked him out with a wandless spell and made it look like I hit him.

I looked over to Theodore as he turned to me a smile forming on his features, a gentle "Thanks Severus" leaving his lips.

We soon left the club and headed to some back alley and the six of us apparated back to the Hogwarts gate.

* * *

**Theodore's POV**

As we made our way to the dungeons in quiet I thought about how stupid I acted, I didn't use magic to get out of a stupid situation,_ How the fuck would I survive Voldemort?!_

When we reached my quarters and Severus turned I smiled brightly, "Thank you for the help, Severus."  
"It was nothing really, just be more careful, and for Merlin's sake use magic next time!", he half yelled. "I-, I will", I got up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek gently, and as I moved away I brushed my lips downward over his cheek. I heard him inhale loudly and I looked at his now blushing face with a small smile. "Thanks, again, Sevy", I turned and went into my quarters.

Morning came all too soon for my fragile hungover brain. I got out of bed, got dressed as if it was a normal day. My hand was already healed thanks to some spells and salves I had in my possession. I searched my pockets and found a few crumpled pounds a lighter and a half-empty pack of Marlboro Touch cigarettes. _Oh crap._ I usually smoke when I drink_. Filthy muggle habit._ But I still opened it and lit one.

A few minutes later when I finished it I exited my quarters and headed for the Great Hall. It was already 9am and I was hoping that Severus had already left for his classes._ I kissed his cheek!_ I blushed as I made my way up the dungeon stairs. Of course Lady Luck usually just sneered and spat at me. So there was Severus sitting at the table like his usual self.

When I sat down he looked at me and started talking, "Morning Mr Lerins-", already pushing away our familiarity by calling me by my last name."-I hope you have sobered up enough from last night.", he sneered. The way his sneer was genuine stung a bit, maybe even more than I'd care to admit.

So I just sat there and gave him the silent treatment._ Damn that feels good for my headache._ I thought as I drank the Earl Grey I just made myself.

"So?",he asked impatiently. "So what?", I asked my voice lifeless.

"Answer me!", he seethed lowly. "What is there to be answered Severus?", I sneered and finished the last of my tea and left the hall without as much as a glance in his direction.

I headed to the Forbidden forest to spend my time with the only creatures that actually cared about me, the dragons. After hours of petting and quiet. Marcus deemed it safe enough to interrupt me. "Hey man, come on why are you broody? You're usually the happy and joking one." After a few moments of my quiet he sighed, "Okay don't tell me, but Charlie wants to talk to you so, yeah.", he left after that.

I decided to talk to Charlie and get it over with.

As soon as I entered his tent a slap echoed in the small space and my cheek stung. "Wake up idiot. We have a job here to do and that means you too. You know I care for you, we all care for you, but right now if it's your feelings keep it under control. If it's your dick, keep it in your pants! Got it?!", He yelled.  
"Y-yes", I looked at him doe-eyed and nodded my head slowly. "Good!", Charlie smiled,"So what's the deal? How did Snape find you?", he asked. "Oh, we have the link I have with you and Marcus", I smiled

"With Snape?!", Charlie looked almost appalled. "Yes, why do you make it sound as if I made it with Voldemort? Severus is a good friend of mine!", I got mad again.

"Never mind. Now lets get some booze into you to relax you. Tonight we're having a party outside. Next to the campfire and we need a guitar guy~",he singsonged the last word.

A small smile spread across my features. Good old Charlie always could get some sense into my head.

That night was much better than the last. We sat around the fire. Got pissed and sang loudly without a care in the world. Marcus put his hand around my neck as we sang in a really bad duet, that sounded more like two cats dying. We laughed it off later as we ate and drank more.

Throughout the whole time Marcus' hand was on me I felt like someone was watching me, burning daggers into my back, from the dark. But every time I looked into that direction I saw nothing but a flash of darkness, of nothingness.

* * *

** End notes:** Uhm I hate the way this chapter turned out I wanted it to be different, but I just can't think straight these days. I apologize I really hope you guys at least find it acceptable.

**Song name: Kiss - Rock &amp; Roll All Nite**

Next chapter will be up as soon as I'm free to check this one and then that one~  
My life is about to be a hell hole of lets start studying. _Yay!~_

But don't worry I will try to get the new chapter up in a few days

Lots of love

**~Thanatos**


	12. Chapter 11

hihi

I know I'm soooooo late. But I was sick for over a week. And then I was kainda depressed. But I drew a new OC that will appear later in this fic as someone important to Theodore's past. And that drawing process made me get out of my stupor. xD

Anyway I do hope you forgive me, I know it's a short chapter, but it needs to be there before the 1st task chapter, but not together with it.

So without further a do enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Don't own anything. Sad, sad. But life isn't fair and what not.**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 11**

**Can't Hold Us**

A few days before the tournament Dumbledore informed us that an expert will be coming to test out the champions' wands to see if they work properly, so the tournament can go on without a hitch. And he also informed us that a Rita Skeeter will be also coming to interview the champions. Everyone around the office sneered or groaned. I was the only one that was wondering why, so they explained me who the bitchy witch was. So I was left there laughing like crazy.

An hour after breakfast I was walking around the grounds and the school's garden. I watched as the students walked around, some sporting POTTER STINKS badges, others just enjoying their free morning.

After some times I noticed a group of Slytherins and a group of Gryffindors yelling at each other, and of course non other than Severus went over there. So I decided to take a closer look.

"-explain", Severus looked at a white-blonde boy.

"Potter attacked me-", started the weaselly looking blonde boy.

"We attacked each other at the same time Malfoy!" Harry yelled in his defense.

"-look at what he did to Goyle", the Malfoy kid pointed at the kid next to him. After a short examination of the Fatty McBumBum Snape said "Goyle go to the Hospital Wing". But Ron couldn't take the injustice and yelled "But look at what Malfoy did to Hermione", he tried to remove Hermione's hands. She tried to hide her ever growing front teeth, but failed miserably. Severus then looked at her and nonchalantly shrugged "I see no difference". Hermione whimpered and ran off. At that Harry and Ron started yelling profanities at Snape at the same time, it was so hard to make anything of it, but Snape of course could so he silenced then with only lifting his hand. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for the both of you!", he sneered.

He then looked over at where I was and noticed me. After giving one final menacing look towards Harry and Ron, he headed my way.

"You know you didn't have to such an arsehole to Hermione!" I yelled quietly. "Whatever do you mean. I really didn't see a difference.", he shrugged again.  
I growled "Dick!", and hurried in front of him to Dumbledore's office.

As I entered I noticed a man next to Dumbledore and in the other part of the room was a very older looking blonde lady, that tried to look young, and there was a man with a camera next to her.

"Ah Mr Lerins. Let me introduce you to the Britain's expert on wands, Mr Garrick Ollivander." Dumbledore gestured towards the white haired man next to him.  
I came closer and shook his hand "Pleasure", I said with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine Mr Lerins. To meet an elf, it's an extraordinary moment for me.", he babbled. I chuckled and let go of his hand slowly. Then I turned to the blonde woman and she came closer, looking all important. "Rita Skeeter, journalist and the proud owner of "Me, Myself &amp; I" article in the Daily Prophet", she extended her hand as if she expected me to kiss it. I smirked and took it, bringing it to my lips and kissing it gently "Enchante, my lady. I am Theodore Lerins", she look flustered after that and I almost laughed in her face.

"Y-you speak French?" Rita wondered. "Yes I do Miss", I sugarcoated her age and she looked like she was about to melt.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and we all looked at him a chuckled escaping me. "Sorry Professor"

"Quite alright my boy, but we need to go and meet the champions in the trophy room and do the weighing of the wands", Dumbledore said.

On our way to the trophy room I chatted with Ollivander, he asked me all kinds of questions about my history. Though my knowledge was quite bad, I told him as much as I knew. Rita was snooping around us the whole time.

When we met up with the champions and the Headmasters of the other schools Dumbledore introduced Ollivander and then the said man explained what he was gonna do and the process of testing the wands.

Mr Ollivander turned to Fleur "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first?" Fleur swept over to him and handed over her wand. He took it and examined it, turning it in his long nimble fingers, a few gold and pink sparks emitted from the wand. "Yes." He said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible, rosewood, and containing. Dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela", said Fleur "One of my grandmuzzer's

"Yes, yes. I've never used Veela hair in my own wands, it tends to make them temperamental but to each his own. And it suits you."

Ollivander then cast "Orchideous" and a bunch of flowers popped out from the tip of the wand.

"Yes well everything is in fine working order.", he said. "Mr Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric when he passed her. "Ah this is one of mine", Ollivander said. And then I tuned out. Blah, Blah, works fine, Krum, blah, blah, fine.

"Which leaves Mr Potter", Ollivander said. At that I woke up from my bored stupor. "Ah yes. Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember.", Ollivander kept gazing at Harry's wand for what felt like three times longer than the other's wands. And then he shot a fountain of wine from the tip and pronounced it in working order._ Pffft, that's it? Nothing else? Booo!_

After that Rita insisted on pictures of champions, the judges, the Headmasters all together._ Thank Merlin she didn't ask for me._

We all went our own way after that. I went towards Hogsmeade for some drinks before I headed back to the castle.

That evening, sometime around midnight Charlie's patronus entered my quarters and called me to the forest. _Fuck, can't I sleep?!_

I rushed down to the Forbidden forest, making myself seem invisible to anyone looking my way. As I was nearing the clearing with the dragons I heard someone talking close.  
Then I saw Hagrid, Madame Maxime and Harry, who was hiding under an invisibility cloak._ Hmmm, What are you doing here kid? And wasn't Hagrid suppose to keep his trap shut._ I growled to myself.

I passed then quietly, unseen and rushed over to the crew that was trying to calm down the now raging dragons. "Tsk can't you people keep them calm for a few hours?!", I yelled over the noise.

"Well we tried." Marcus started. "But the Horntail only listens to you, so when she riots, everyone does."  
"Okay, okay. Let's get them calm." I moved over to the cages and lifted my hands in front of myself and waved around, lifting a barrier, so the fire wouldn't burn anyone, and it would absorb the fire as well. My eyes shone bright yellow again when I looked over to the Horntail. I whispered and chanted a calming spell to her snout.

After calming her first I then turned to see that Hagrid and Maxime were still there, but Harry was gone. Of course no-one but me could see them, it was too dark.  
When I finished calming the dragons down I went back to the castle.

And who would I run into but Snape.

"Theodore, what are you doing out this late?" He wondered. "I was doing my job", I said my eyes flashing yellow for a second.  
He chuckled and then put his hand on my shoulder, "Listen, I really am sorry if I have offended you in any way to make you angry with me".

"You didn't insult me-", I tried to explain calmly. "Then why are you angry with me?", he wondered  
"-You insulted Hermione! And until you apologize to her, so that at least I'm the witness, you and I will not speak!", I finished and shook off his hand from my shoulder.

"But-", he tried.  
"No buts Severus, that was mean. For fucks sake she is a fourteen year old girl. Not someone on the street, so you can't speak to her like that. People with a soul have feelings Severus. Have you lost yours?!", I jabbed.

He looked at me like I've struck him.  
"Don't look at me like that Severus. I care about you, if your blind eyes haven't noticed that by now. But I don't like when you are an arsehole to anyone let alone a student who doesn't deserve your bad mood. Not one bit.", I looked at him seriously.

When I turned to go he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, into his arms. My palms rested on his pecs again, and I looked up at his eyes.  
"I-I'll apologize to her first thing in the morning. Would you bring her to my office after breakfast?", He smiled

"I-I'll do it",my breath hitched from being this close to him, "I like you this way much better Severus", I smiled and I tried to be bold and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was just a small peck. And I went to move away but he grabbed my hips and drew me towards him. He then lowered his head and gently crushed our lips together. I forgot to brethe for a few seconds. His lips were so soft despite being so thin. I breathed in his scent and it left me feeling intoxicated. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. A quiet fevered moan escaped me. After a few more seconds we split up. His hand went up and caressed my cheek, he smiled down at me. I bit my lip as a grin spread over my features.

I moved away, breaking the moment. "Don't forget I'll bring Hermione right after breakfast."

"Night, Sevy", I smiled and pecked him on the lips again and entered my quarters.  
I slid down the door and touched my lips, a smile spreading on my lips. _That was something._

* * *

**End notes: **I do hope that I didn't fuck anything up majorly. I wanted them to have this small kiss as something that will not progress too much, too fast. 'Cuz of all the trust issues the both of them have.

**Song Name: Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Can't Hold Us Ft. Ray Dalton**

Until next time

**~Thanatos**


	13. Chapter 12

**hiiii**

**More information in the end notes**

**Enjoy the first task. Yaay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs. Not the songs. Nor the books. *sad face***

**also I've only read this once. So it's not mistake proof. I apologize for any miss-spellings it has.  
Tomorrow I will read it as soon as I'm home**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 12**

**Radioactive**

The big day has arrived. The first task will commence in just an hour and the students are filling in the huge arena made just for the task. They really outdid themselves with the rocky terrain that will be used to make it harder for the champions to move, but easy for the dragons. I was in the forbidden forest awaiting to ride the dragon into the arena. Marcus will signal us so we will know which one goes first.

As I sat next to the cages, waiting, last night's kiss ran into my mind again. It made me think of Severus, and that he was probably in the arena too. A smile spread across my face. I brushed my lower lip with my thumb and recalled the way his lips felt against mine, when Charlie yelled my name. "Heey. Day-dreaming much?"

I chuckled "Yeah, sorry man. We ready to go or what?"

"Yes. Swedish Short-Snout goes first. Take him and come back.", Charlie said.

"Aye, aye cap'n.", I grinned and took a broom with me just in case. "Don't joke around too much. Be careful! We can't have a champion ending up mauled by a dragon, can we now?!", Charlie went serious-man mode.

"No, we cannot.", a lazy smile spread across my features as I whispered into the mother dragon's ear to fly.

As I neared the arena I heard cheers at the sight of the dragon, yells of excitement and fear alike. I landed in the middle, just above the golden egg, and jumped from the dragon's back onto the broom and moved in front of her. "Ost- ah- haba tinu." ("Defend, rage, my daughter")  
As I was moving away from her she started roaring fiercely, she even shot up a blaze of fire. More excited screams were heard from all around me.

I flew over to the Headmaster and landed next to him, Crouch and Severus. An excited gleam in my eyes as they turned from yellow to their normal jade green.

"Are you sure this is safe? Because you said a few words to the dragon and it started raging like a monster.", Crouch wondered.  
"Quite so Sir." I smiled "It only takes so little from me, because of my connection to dragons, I can calm her just as easy. So no worries." I chuckled and looked over to Severus, my eyes landing on his lips. My tongue darted out and licked my lips on sheer impulse.

A smirk spread over his features, as he took me in. My wild hair, from the ride here, and my clothes. I wore a pair of tight black jeans, and a sleeveless shirt, that had some random print on it, was also black. And of course I wore my martine boots.

_Oh. My. He is so checking me out!_ A blush spread over my whole face, I felt my cheeks flush and heat up.

A cannon was heard, as the sign that the challenge has started, and the dragon mother roared again. Angered by the sound.  
Cedric Diggory made his way out to fight her.

"So-", I turned my head away from the dragon, "-which dragon did Potter get?"

"The Hungarian horntail", Dumbledore answered.  
"Are you serious?! Out of all the mothers to get her! Tsk! It just isn't his lucky day, huh?"

"So, she is the most dangerous of them all. See Albus! This shouldn't be a task!", Severus tried to yell as quietly as he could, but a few people that were close to us turned and stared.

"Calm down my boy. We have every means to stop her from hurting the champions too bad.", Albus smiled.  
"Yeah, Sevy, no need to worry. That's why I'm here. I can calm her down just as fast as I can make her rage", I grinned.

He sneered and turned to watch as Diggory transfigured a rock into a dog.

The dragon was distracted by the dog until she noticed Cedric getting too close to the egg for her liking.  
The Swedish short-snout started towards Cedric and I saw that she was ready to shot a blaze of fire towards him.

"Daro!"("Stop!") I yelled as she shot a small blaze towards Cedric. She turned to me. After seeing my eyes blaze yellow in rage she whimpered.  
A sigh escaped me. "It's done, he got the egg. I'm taking her back." I said and flew to the dragon on my broom.

She managed to burn his face a little, nothing too serious.

"Let's go!" I growled to her. The dragon mother whimpered again and started flying back to the forest.

I retrieved the Common Welsh Green next. _Tsk.. She's easy. Usually ends up sleeping._

Fleur got to tango with her. I repeated the same I did with the Swedish short-shout.  
But the half-Veela managed to put the dragon to sleep and get the egg. In the end she ended up with a bit of her skirt burnt by the snoring dragon. To which I laughed of course!

Third was the Chinese Fireball for Viktor Krum. _Hmm, suits him._

I watched with the rest of them as he ran around and at one point he cast a cruse that blinded at the dragon.  
"Motherfucker!" I yelled, as he grabbed the egg. The Chinese Fireball ended up stumbling and breaking real eggs, which got him docked points. A smile made its way on my lips.

He turned to me with a sneer. And a bigger grin spread over my features._ You deserve that, you slimy git!_

I flew over to the dragon and cleaned and healed her eyes. So we can fly back safely.

I rode the Hungarian Horntail over to the arena. She was already unsettled by the Chinese fireball being hurt by the tiny human. After calming her down a bit and then signaled it safe to get Potter.

As he entered he didn't see her at first, she jumped at him. So he stumbled away._ Poor kid, he doesn't probably even know any good spells..._  
After almost getting burned by the dragon mother he summoned his Firebolt. He whooshed around and around. Further angering the Horntail.

At one point he flew up a bit more, she couldn't reach him from her chain. So she started tugging and pulling, roaring fiercely and anger seeped out of her. She breathed hell-fire at him.

"No! Don't fly too far!" I growled

Just as I said that the Horntail gave a final tug and freed herself of the chain. "Motherfucker!-" I yelled getting up. "-This is so not good." I yelled as I started pulling of my shirt. I tossed it at Severus just as I pushed him out of the dragons way. Everyone jumped left and right. "Fuck, fuck..." I turned to Albus. "I have to fly after them 'cuz this will not end well otherwise."

"No chance. You will not show of what you are!", yelled the bitchy ministry lady.

"Look lady! Either I spread wings and fly after them. And stop the Horntail or the kid dies!", I growled.  
"Go. But this discussion is not over." said the other ministry official.

"Thank you" I turned around and with a painful grunt a pair of pure black and blood red wings grew out of my back. And since it wasn't a full transformation it hurt like hell.

As I lifted of and went after the pair I heard yells and murmurs of the crowd.

When I caught up to them Harry was just getting rid of the Horntail. As she slammed into the bridge, she took of some of the rocks, but she ended up falling towards the canyon that was under the bridge.

"No! No! No!" I yelled as I flew past Harry who turned to look at me. "Go, you've done enough damage to her!", I growled at him.  
When I reached the Horntail she was laying and whimpering. "Why? That was so fucking stupid. Couldn't you just spit fire a him. Noooo! You had to fucking break free and fly and get hurt!", I seethed to myself as I went about healing her wounds. Just enough to get her back to the forest, where the stronger healer was waiting.

When I left her to the healer I exhaled a sigh and relaxed a bit. But then I remembered that everyone saw me in my half glorious form.

Fuck my life. This is so gonna be a drag...

I flew back to the arena on my broom just in time to hear that Harry and Viktor got to share the 1st place, with Cedric in 2nd and Fleur following up in the 3rd.  
I landed next to Severus, who handed me back my shirt with a highly lifted eyebrow. "The dragon?"

"Oh, don't worry. Potter didn't hurt her too badly. I took her to the healer", I said as I put on the shirt.  
"Good. So no need to worry of Potter getting barbecued by a raging dragon?", Dumbledore said jokingly.

"This is not a joking matter Dumbledore, a student could have died. Worse this beast here showed himself to the students. After he had promised he would not!", the ministry bitch yelled.

A few intakes of breath were heard in the silence of the arena.  
I felt my heart tug at the unpleasant memory that came with her words, but I continued staring at her with an impassive look.

As I saw Severus about to yell at the woman a grin spread across my face. So I lifted a hand to stop him.  
"Listen here, bitch! It was either me_ traumatizing_ a few students-" I tried to sound as sarcastic as I could there, "- or Potter dying. And possible someone else. So. Fuck. You."

I turned and flew of towards the castle on my broom.

A few "_**Burned!**_" were heard from the kids as I tried not to laugh too hard.

When I reached my quarters I sat on the couch and summoned a bottle of white wine this time. _Fucking bitch. Who does she think she is! Blah Blah. I'm smart._

A sneer made itself over my features ,and after taking the last gulp of the wine I threw the bottle towards the wooden door that led to the dungeons.

Not even a moment later a knock was heard. "I do hope that that wasn't meant for me Theodore." Snape's voice made my nerves calm down a bit.  
I jumped at that and waved my hand as I headed for the door and the glass flew back on the table forming a new bottle.

"It wasn't", I said as I opened the door. "Sorry, I'm just.."

"Pissed, irritated. Or maybe you just wanna punch the how did you call her "bitch"?", he chuckled and pushed me back a bit so he could close the door behind himself.

"Yes all of the above", my breathing felt shallow as he touched me. The next moment he lowered his head and we were kissing. Gently at first. Both unsure if this would last. If we could trust each other. If the other was just using him. If the other had feelings for him. But after a minute or so Severus deepened the kiss and pushed me against the couch, our bodies pressed flush against one another. When I started getting out of breath and, or, turned on I pushed him gently away. "Slowly.." I said breathlessly.

"Sorry.." Severus looked worriedly at me.

"It's okay. But can we just not rush into this. I- I can't rush into this. I care for you Severus but I can't jump into anything just like that." I said as I caressed his left cheek and cheekbone.

"Alright. I'm a very patient man. Especially for something or someone I care about", he smiled and pecked my lips again.

"So. Will you listen to me and stop reacting to the stupid ministry woman. She's obviously a bitch, as you've put it. So please for me. Don't listen to her." Severus smiled down at me.

"O-okay. Kiss me again?" I smiled at him, pouting.

I heard him growl deeply and I moaned at that, as our lips connected again for a sweet and soul devouring kiss.

* * *

**End notes:** Dun, Dun, Dun...

Heheheh more kisses :3

Anyway I so wanna have them jumble up the sheets, but sadly can't have that yet.

I do hope you guys can forgive my absence

I'm super busy these days. I'm traveling again in two weeks. To Italy this time :3

I really do hope to get at least one if not two chapters by then.

**Song name: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**

**~Thanatos**


	14. Chapter 13

hii

Answers to reviews:

Reanne: Yup kissy kissy :3 Aaaand more kissy kissy

Guest: The many names Theo has are all a part of his past. The flashbacks will go through them all in time. But the fact that you see him as almost an equal to Mary-Sue but a dude kinda makes me worried. Yeh I am a beginner and probably crappy at writing. I'm even ruining a great idea xD. But what can you do I don't have anyone to run it through with. I do hope that he isn't too annoying from time to time. I also had two ways this chapter could go and lead to future events differently but I decided to go this way because Theo became Mary-Sue the other way and I just couldn't do that. xD

Also I'm too tired and depressed to improve. Just thinking about all the shit I have to do makes me go crazy. But this story helps me escape all that. Twice or four times a month and that is a Godsend.

I would also love to find a good beta. That'd be an even greater Godsend xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and my story.**

**Oh also I've just started reading Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. I'm only past 90 pages but I already love it. It might have so many time skips. But it is necessary since it's a play and not another novel. Still it is wonderful for now. :)**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 13**

**It Has Begun**

Now that the first task has ended I won't be needed anymore and will have to head back to Romania with Charlie. Or at least leave Hogwarts. A sad smile tugged at my lips.

I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. As I sat down moments later Severus sat next to me and looked at me worried. 'What's got you looking like a wet rat?'  
'You know I will have to leave soon. My job here is done.' I looked at him for a second before turning back to my food.  
'Oh yes, Albus wanted to speak to you about that. He said to come to his office as soon as you can. And to also bring Mr. Weasley and Mr. Smith.', Severus sent the thought and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

Breakfast passed with me chit-chatting with Severus. But as soon as I was done Severus ushered me to go to Dumbledore, with the excuse that he has class and that I've kept the Headmaster waiting too long already. He then leaned towards me and as he whispered, "By the way the password is cockroach clusters, don't ask me why Albus likes those.", his lips tickled the shell of my ear, and a shiver ran down my spine.  
"O-Okay", was all I could muster.

I called Marcus and Charlie through the link and they were in front of the Headmaster's office within five minutes. The stone gargoyle moved as soon as I said the password and we were greeted with a staircase leading up.

After the short climb Charlie knocked on the wooden door in our way. "Come in", Dumbledore said.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster", Charlie spoke.  
"Ah yes. Come in, sit. Have some toffee." Dumbledore waved at the three chairs next to his desk and small bowl filled with random sweets and treats.

"Don't mind if I do", Marcus said as he fell down in the chair and popped a toffee in his mouth. When he turned towards us with a "What?". We glared even harder.  
Charlie went in front of me and we sat next to Marcus.

"So what can we do for you Headmaster?", I asked.  
"Yes well, first take a sweet. Come on there must be something you like in there." He pointed to the bowl that Marcus reached towards again.

"Second. I would like to officially invite you three to stay for the Yule Ball.", He smiled and popped a lemony coloured candy in his mouth.  
"What?", Charlie and I questioned. Marcus just smirked at us and continued eating candy.

"Well since Mr Weasley and Mr Smith here use to attend Hogwarts and were quite good students I wanted to extend the invitation towards them as well as you Mr Lerins. It would be nice for everyone and you can spend Christmas here. There is not a better place in the world to spend it at." Dumbledore smiled widely.

"So you're serious?", I asked.  
"Dead serious.", he nodded still smiling.

"Ya-huh we'll stay!" Yelled Marcus. "I miss Hogwarts' pudding so much, and feasts from here in general.

"Then it's settled!", Dumbledore clapped his hands and got up. "I assume that your men can get the dragons back safely?"  
"Yes. They're about ready to leave in a few hours.", Charlie answered.

"Excellent! Now go on enjoy your day. Say goodbye for me and make sure to report to Professor McGonagall for rooms Mr Weasley and Smith." He practically shooed us out of his office.

"Yes, sir", we said in almost unison.

"Oh man this is so gonna be awesome. Spending Christmas here. Merlin the food. I can already taste it!", Marcus practically moaned and salivated.  
"Pig." I sneered. _Damn must a Severus trademark from the way Charlie is looking at me._

"Oh please." Marcus made a face at me. "Oh I know why you're so sour. Want me to be your date for the Ball but don't know how to ask?", he grinned even more.

"Eww. I'd rather a barbecued pig be my date.", I looked at him, a smile spreading over my face.  
"Pffft. Liar! You so get hard when you just think about me.", he yelled and a group of three girls turned towards us and giggled.  
I face-palmed myself. "I can't even with you." My cheeks going red as I heard the girls' giggle echoing down the Hall even louder.

"Well I have somewhere to be right now. But I will come down to the forest to say goodbye to the guys before they go. You two should find McGonagall. She will probably be free in between classes.", I waved to them as I left for the dungeons.

As I neared the Potions classroom I heard a boom and then an outraged Severus. "Longbottom! Are you not capable of even brewing the simplest of concoctions?!"  
As I stood in front of the door the bell rang for the end of class, an the children started exiting and walking so fast, it could almost be considered as running away, from the classroom.

I knocked on the already open door to get Severus' attention from the now shaking boy who was cleaning up his mess.  
"Leave Longbottom!" Snape snapped at the boy.

"But I'm not do-", Neville tried.  
"I said. Leave!", Severus yelled once again. And as soon as the boy was out Severus waved his hand and the door slammed shut and the mess disappeared.

"So what did Albus want from you three?" He asked as he came closer to me. Attacking my lips with a gentle kiss.  
"Oh, he invited us to stay for the Yule Ball." A smile spread across my lips as our kiss deepened.

"Really now?", Severus asked as we moved away from the kiss. "That's strange even for Albus. But then again the man is something else."  
"Yes well, you can look at it anyway you want to. I'm considering this an opportunity to spend more time with you", I smiled and ran my hand up his chest and neck, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling us closer.  
"Mhh. I like that too." He mused as our lips connected and we started our sweet and slow dance of lips. But just as it was getting heated yells of kids were heard in the hallway.

I moved away and Severus gave a growl at that. "You have class to teach and I have friends to say goodbye to", I smiled as I pecked him one last time before heading for the door.

* * *

**End notes: I do hope that you enjoyed this short chappie**

**Next chapter: The Yule Ball and Theo's and Snape's relationship progresses further**

**Song name: Starset - It Has Begun**

**~Thanatos**


	15. Chapter 14

Hii

Yeah I've been quite busy the past month with my trip and then studies. I apologize

Alsoo, I'm a bitch I know. The Ball is gonna be the next chapter. Which is already half written. Yay!

I wanted them to be more kissy kissy and what not, before I let them have any action xD.

Also THANK YOU for the reviews *kisses for y'all*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and my concept for the AU.**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 14**

**Never Close Our Eyes**

The Yule Ball was fast approaching and the closer it was the more irritated Snape became, and for the love of Merlin I couldn't fathom why. The Ball was now only a week away and with it Christmas as well.

Only students from fourth year and up were allowed to participate in the ball, but younger students could be invited by someone from the upper year.  
When I walked around in the courtyard all I saw were the giggling packs of girls walking around. All the guys were either too shy to ask them out, or just felt plain stupid 'cuz they moved around in groups.

I am meeting Severus later today. We're going to go for a walk around the grounds and talk. He promised to show me something, he found in one part of the Forbidden Forest, that will blow me away. He of course didn't phrase it like that.  
But for now I have free time which I'm going to spend talking to Hermione.

We met outside the library and headed towards Hagrid's hut, but we turned to the side and found a couple of rocks, we sat on the grass and leaned on them. It turned out Hermione wanted to talk about the house elves and their freedom, and how they should get paid, and so much more.

"Look Hermione I'm for their freedom as much as you, but you gotta know one thing. Most of them even maybe none want to be payed for their work, they got so used to the way their life as slaves is that they like it, and they definitely don't want it to change."

"But you've got to see. There is this house elf that is free and gets payed by Professor Dumbledore, he is so happy and full of joy. You wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it, heck I wouldn't believe it either.", she smiled and then got up. "Come on we are going to get Ron and Harry, and I'm taking you guys to the kitchens."

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the castle. "Ouch, I'm following you Hermione no need to rip my arm."  
"Oh, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to.", she looked at me worried.

"I'm just kidding. It's okay, just slow down kiddo, wouldn't want you to end up tripping and falling somewhere."

We met up with Harry and Ron outside the Gryffindor common room and she managed to convince them to come with her. Once they saw me though they stared openly. "She roped you into this didn't she?", asked Ron.

"Yeah, she sure did." A grin spread on my face and we laughed it off.

Once we reached the kitchens Hermione tickled the green pear and it giggled before turning into a handle. After we entered I was in awe. First it smelled yummy, second there were over a hundred house elves around the kitchen all beaming at us, their apparently rare guests.

"Harry Potter, sir!", squealed a house elf as it approached Harry.  
"Dobby!",Harry said and so went on the conversation.

"Who is your friend masters'?", asked Dobby.

"Oh." Hermione turned a blush spreading on her face, "This is Theodore, uhm he was one of the dragon tamers for the first task here."  
A few of the house elves came closer and all stared at me in wonder, "He be an elf missy?", Dobby asked Hermione.  
"Yes I am. Now if you don't mind guys I do have some matters to attend to", I smiled.

"Oh, but please be staying Mr. Having some tea.", Dobby begged me. "You're an elf like us, we be cousins."  
More house elves came now and beamed at me with all kinds of sweets and drink in their hands. "I, I'll take some of that to go, how about that? I'd gladly stay but I do have an important meeting."

I left the kitchens with pockets full of cakes and pastries and Merlin knows what else.

I headed down to the Forbidden Forest to meet up with Severus.

As I approached the forest I barely saw him, in his all black get-up. "Hey, Sevy", I grinned and gave him a quick peck, "So where are you taking me? To have some privacy, hmm?"

Even in the dark I saw him blush, even if it was short lived. "Why do you have whipped cream dripping out of your pockets?", his eyebrow said it all.  
"Oh I met the house elves from the kitchen today, they wouldn't let me leave without taking something, so yeah I'm scared I'll find pastries where the Sun doesn't shine, when I take my clothes off.", I took out a cupcake from pocket and bit into it and offered some to Severus, who in turn wrinkled his nose.

He waved a hand at me and I felt my pockets empty of their contents. "Hey, what if I wanted to eat those?"  
Snape in turn growled and with one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my hip dragged me in for bruising kiss, which of course shut me right up, and made me drop the cupcake.

He moved from my mouth to my ear lobe, which he bit softly, and in turn I gave a soft moan. "Severus as much as I'd love to continue this you invited me here to show me something. Or was that just a way of getting me here all alone for yourself?"

"Mhh, tempting, but yes I did." He moved away from me and turned to the forest casting a lumos, "Come on then follow me. It's a bit of a walk but it's worth it."

After maybe twenty or so minutes we arrived at a clearing with a "Hot spring! Merlin, that's nice" I ran over to the small spring in the center of the clearing. It contained a few bushes for some privacy or whatever. "Have you tried it out?" I asked him.

"Mhm. It's quite enjoyable.", he smiled at my giddy reaction.

I started taking off my clothes, "What are you doing?!", Severus looked at me.  
"Well I wanna try it too, if you don't mind", I smiled as I took off my shirt, boots and pants. "So with or without underwear?" I turned and winked to the now blushing Snape and jumped into the water with the underwear on.

"Ohhh, that's a fucking blessing", I moaned loudly at the warm water relaxing my muscles. "Join me Sevy."

"I think I'll skip for today, maybe next time",he answered, to which I pouted.  
"Spoilsport.", I grinned and beckoned him to come closer. "Can I at least get a kiss?"

He approached the spring and when he lowered himself to kiss me I pulled him in, and he let out a very unlike-Snape sound as he fell in.

I openly started laughing as his soaked head showed from under the water. "You brat! You're going to pay for that.", he said without any malice in his voice.  
"Mh. Will I?" I asked as I moved towards him and grabbed the back of his head and brought our lips together.

He growled and pushed me towards the edge and pressed me against it, and he soon dominated the kiss.  
This time he dragged the kiss towards my collarbone and started nibbling and biting there, one of his hands on my hip and the other moved towards my chest and brushed against my nipple. He tweaked the already sensitive bud which made me moan again.

"Severus" I moaned as I moved away from him slowly, he moved away and looked at me with lust filled eyes, "Can, Can we slow down?" I breathed out, just now noticing that my breathing was too irregular even for someone who was just kissed thoroughly.

"Alright. I apologize if I stepped over a line.", he said and looked away.

"It's okay Severus. It's just I'm kind of uhm, what's the best term for it. I'm kind of messed up from all the shit in my life, and I need to go slowly with this. I need to build this, whatever it is slowly. I do hope that you have the patience for it, 'cuz I'd love for us to have something." I then kissed him softly.

"I respect that. Now let's get out and dry ourselves.", he smiled.

While I got dressed Severus dried his clothes. After we were both done we headed back towards the castle.

"Severus I was wanted to ask you. Why have you been so angry these days?", I looked at him.  
A grim look crossed his face, "Christmas was never the best part of my childhood nor adulthood."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I brought back some memories with that.", I tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace.  
He didn't say anything at that.

"I also wanted to ask you.. If you would like to go to the Ball together", I murmured the last part so quietly, that if he hadn't been standing next to me he wouldn't have heard it.  
"Well we will be there together anyway, but if you're asking me to go dancing with you, well that's another story. I don't dance. Especially in front of the students.", he almost sneered.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry stupid question." I looked away from him, my face fallen.

The rest of the way back was spent in silence and after we reached the dungeon corridor with my room in it we said our goodbyes, and before I could get into my room Severus pulled me back and kissed me goodnight.

"I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight, sleep well.", Severus said as he moved away.  
"Yeah. Goodnight", I went into my rooms a bit sad about the thought that I won't get a dance, but still happy that Severus showed me the hot spring.

* * *

**End notes:**

**Song name: Adam Lambert - Never Close Our Eyes**

**~Thanatos**


	16. Chapter 15

Yaay!

There we go the Yule Ball chappie

Hope you guys like it and without further a-do enjoy

I gotta apologize in advance both of the chapters were only spell-checked once since I'm tired af and Imma go hug my bed. Night.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the HP stuff. *sad face***

**Also I suck at writing smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 15**

**Whispers In The Dark**

Christmas day has finally arrived. I was almost as giddy as the students running around getting ready. I decided to wear a muggle black dress shirt, dress pants and some nice shoes, since I didn't own the wizard robes everyone was going to wear. And I really didn't care much to purchase new ones.

The Ball is to begin at 8pm and it will go on until midnight. That was only three hours away. I of course was in panic in my room, running around getting everything ready, and after going for a nice bath.

At half past seven I headed towards the Great Hall, where the Ball was to be. There were so many students, both Hogwarts and guest schools', outside the Hall waiting for their dates. I entered the Hall and spotted Marcus and Charlie standing next to Dumbledore immersed in a conversation with him.

I headed over to them and then noticed Severus just a tad to the right of them, he wore his usual black robes but with a bit fancier buttons on them, and some fancier shoes.  
_So you do care about how you look. You git._ A smile spread over my face at the sight of him, and our eyes met at that moment, he smiled shortly then returned to his regular scowl.

"Good evening Professors, Marcus, Charlie." I smiled.  
Marcus gave a low whistle at the sight of me. "And who are you trying to impress darling. Let me guess. Me?"  
I scoffed at that and poked him in the ribs. "Yes certainly, you of all people."

"Oh the champions are about to enter", Dumbledore ushered us to our seats.

I was seated with Dumbledore, Severus, Karkaroff, Madam Maxime and the champions. Charlie and Marcus were seated with someone else.  
After the champions entered and headed over to our table I noticed the girl next to Viktor Krum. It was Hermione! She looked absolutely stunning and I was left in awe.

When the dinner was ordered by everyone the conversations went on and on. Everyone talked to everyone. I of course tried to evade talking to Karkaroff, but failed.  
In turn I was joined into the conversation between Hermione and Viktor as well, at which point I complemented her.

As the feast neared it's close Dumbledore got up and announced that the champions and their partners will be officially opening up the Ball with a traditional dance. He also asked everyone to stand up, and as they did he waved his hand and all the tables zoomed away along the walls. He conjured a stage into existence and some instruments with it. He announced the Weird Sisters and everyone around us cheered.  
The champions moved into the center and as the band started playing a mournful tune they started dancing.  
Soon after everyone was joining in. Even Professor Moody, who was doing a weird two step with some Professor. _Poor woman._

I looked at everyone enjoying themselves, even Charlie found some pretty girl to dance with. I looked at Snape he was conversing with Karkaroff and didn't pay me any mind.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Care for a dance?", it was Marcus.  
Seeing as Severus wouldn't care either way I accepted.

We glided easily around the floor, both very good and relaxed.

After a few minutes and a second song I looked over at where Severus was supposed to be, but of course he wasn't.  
I excused myself and apologized to Marcus as I ran around the Hall looking for Severus. The Ball was only half over and he was already gone.

I went outside the Great Hall after Harry and Ron and walked a bit behind them, and then I heard Severus' voice and cast a poweful Disillusionment charm on myself. Walking slowly behind Harry.

"I don't see what the fuss is about, Igor", Severus' voice was heard from around one of the bushes.  
"Severus, you cannot pretend that this isn't happening!" Karkaroff voice was anxious and hushed, probably unheard by Ron and Harry. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months, I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it.."

"Then flee..." Severus said curtly, "Flee, I will make your excuses. I however, am remaining at Hogwarts.  
They came around the corner, Severus blasting rose bushes apart and busting snogging students. ".. Ten points from Hufflepuff.."

They came upon Harry and Ron, Karkaroff even more anxious started playing with his goatee. "And what are you two doing?", Severus asked.

"Walking. Not against the law, is it?",Ron told Snape.  
"Keep walking then!",Snape snarled and brushed past them, aka us, and Karkaroff hurrying right behind him.

I turned and started following them.

They were heading towards the dungeons, towards the storage where Severus kept his ingredients and some potions, "Igor, what do you bloody still want with me?!" Severus asked now more irritated.

"To stop denying it Snape. I know you feel it to, the Dark Mark pulsating, aching. The Dark Lord is near his power again, after so many years. What do we do?", Karkaroff looked around the corridors worried, looking straight through me.

"I've already told you. Run, Flee, I don't care. You are not my worry, nor is the Dark Lord, until the day he rises again.", Severus sneered. "Now get out of my sight before someone overhears this conversation."

With that Karkaroff went away without another word.

"I know you're there Theodore, I saw you.", Severus murmured. "Do you hate me now that you know who and what I am?"  
I came out of the dark corner canceling out the spell. "Hate you?" I asked

"Yes, do you?", asked Severus.

"I could never hate you Severus", I smiled as I came closer towards him, closing the closet door behind myself. "I can be mad at you for keeping that big of a secret from me, but then I'd be a hypocrite, since you don't know anything about me." I closed the space between us and started kissing him slowly, teasing him.

But the kiss soon turned heated and I was pressed against one of the shelves behind me, the wood digging into my back. I moaned and started attacking Severus' lips and then his collarbone, ripping open the many buttons his robes possessed.

After I had his shirt open I started licking and nibbling down to his nipple all while my hands explored his torso.  
I noticed he had some smaller and a few larger scars around as well.

When I reached his navel, I dipped my tongue in it, which in turn made him shudder.

I reached for his belt and he grabbed my hand. "Are you sure about this?", he asked, even though his hard on was dying for attention.  
"Of course I am Severus. This after all is my Christmas present to you", I said as I mouthed his erection through his pants while I got rid of the material in the way.

Once I slipped his member free of its confinement, he let out a moan at the cold dungeon air hitting his very sensitive cock.  
At first I gave it a few experimental strokes, and then I started licking the head slowly, teasing as much as Severus would allow me.

"You bloody tease!", he groaned and then whimpered as I took him in whole.  
"Fucking hell!", was all he was able to say. After that it was all moans and groans as i sucked him of slowly.

I released his member to breathe properly for a few seconds and I took him into the heat of my mouth again, to which he growled again. Deciding I wanted to see him come undone, I fondled his balls and looked up at him. Our eyes meeting as I swallowed around his cock. He groaned as he emptied down my throat. I swallowed as fast as I could but some of it ended up leaking down my chin and throat.

After I had tucked him back into his pants I got up, my knees hurting a bit, making me wobble. He grabbed my hips and clashed our lips, tasting himself and dominating me.  
He then licked the leftover cum from my neck to my lips. "Mhh I taste good on your skin. Also that was the best Christmas present I have ever gotten.", he kissed me once more.

"Glad you liked it", I smiled at him.  
He palmed my erection and grinned. "Want me to return the favor?"

I moaned. "Maybe another time Sevy. We have been away from the Ball for too long. Come on it's going to end soon anyway.", I said as I dragged him back to the Great Hall  
"I still want that dance Severus, and I'll get it, even if I have to drag you to one of the bushes you blew up, and hide there!"

* * *

**End notes:** Yay!

There we go. *full on blush*

Uhm. I hope you guys liked the little smut. Nothing special. Nothing too much. Or is it? Please tell me your thoughts. Is it too fast? Or is it an okay tempo.

**Song Name: Skillet - Whispers in the Dark**

**~Thanatos**


	17. Chapter 16

I know I've been gone very long  
I've had my depression week and then I had family trouble, and so on and so on..

Anyway here's a new chapter, enjoy.

This is so short and SO not spellchecked, I'm sorry in advance

My end notes might be longer than the chapter itself :)

Also I will probably rewrite this chapter before posting the next one...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP universe...**

* * *

**Remnants**

**Chapter 16**

**Haunted**

**~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~**

"P-Please help us", a screaming female voice echoed down the hall. "Pleaseee!", more voices yelled.

Bare footsteps padded loudly, echoing in the boy's ears, his own footsteps it seemed. More screams echoed from the same cell. The boy moved towards the sound faster.

As he stood in front of the cell he saw two women next a little girl who seemed wounded, "Please help, please", one of the women yelled again, and turned her head to see the boy. A shaky breath leaving her, "Help, please", she said quieter than the last last time.

The boy came closer to the cell, his mouth opening as if to speak, but no words came out.  
"Help us!", the second woman yelled at him.

He jerked back, eyes going wide as he looked at the yelling woman. He started speaking in another language, unfamiliar to the women.

After realizing his mistake he spoke again, "I don't know if I can."

"Please..", Pleaded the two women.

Seeing the despair in their eyes the boy moved forward, his palms skimmed over the gratings and the metal rods started spreading wide enough for the women to pass.

"Oh my... Thank you." The women moved lifting the little girl together and getting out of the cell. The younger woman lifted the girl in her arms after that.

"Come on I know where the exit is", the younger woman said leading the way.

The boys heart kept beating louder and louder as they moved through the corridors.

"We're almost there..", said the young woman.

_Thump Thump..._

They reached a door, the women opened it running out, but before the boy had the chance to leave he was grabbed by his throat, a hand squizing very hard. The door shut in front of his face.

"You little whore!", yelled a very angry male voice. "You dare try and escape my grasp? Oh you will regret this."

"Do your worst", the boy growled.

"Oh I will", the man smiled something wicked.

Hours later, the boy left the mansion. Covered in blood, from head to toe, not having the slightest idea of what had happened.

He stumbled upon the women hiding in the forest, but upon seeing him they grabbed the little girl and ran screaming. Leaving him alone again.

That night all the boy managed to dream about was the stench of blood and a deep insatiable hunger for it.

**~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~**

I woke up with start.

_Can't I just sleep for a night without remembering that shit_. I growled.

My hands moved over my shoulder blades where big scars remained every time I use my wings. They're itching again.  
Can this day start any worse?

A sigh escaped me as I dropped back into the comfort of my bed.

Memories from the Ball still fresh.

I spent the next few days with Severus in his quarters, kissing and just enjoying the little things.

But the Holidays were over and he has class to teach and I have boredom to attend to. Another sigh escaped me and I decided to succumb to sleep again.

* * *

**End notes:**

This is so short, I'm so horrible, but I just don't know what to put here. It's not a chapter where I want kissy kissy n stuff.  
I mean in the begging I had so much more depth that I would have probably put here, but somewhere along the way I lost it. And for that I truly apologize to you and to myself

With all the shit that's been happening to me this past month I haven't had the will to write this story. I'm loosing interest, which truly fucking SUCKS!

'Cuz I strive to be creative, that's the only thing I like about life. And now that I might loose that I don't know.

I'm trying not to. And I hope to overcome those problems in the near future. And let's not talk about all the studying I have to do. I've also been sick which fucks me up even more.

But hey, here I am complaining about my problems, when there is someone out there with worse shit on their plate.

Anyway I hope that this short shitty chapter wasn't too bad.

I hope to post a longer one by new years or after. I might be happy at that time. We will see. :)

**Song name: Disturbed - Haunted**

**~Thanatos**


End file.
